Into The Moonlight
by 13slasher13
Summary: A simple Umbreon with a trainer and home, a place of warm and comfort... If only it remained like that with what she done to him after that night. POKEMONXPOKEMON DON'T READ IF THIS STUFF IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING! Pokemon belongs Nintendo,Game Freak... etc
1. Into The Moonlight

**Warning: [18+] **This story contains sexual acts. Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

* * *

**Into The Moonlight**

The moon was full as it glowed brightly in the night sky. The flickers of the stars showed that there wasn't a cloud in sight. I glanced at them, wondering how I should tell her… I was thinking of her in an opening of the forest near a Cliffside. The sight of the city could be seen and it made me sick, how humans could live like that.

The yellow ring on each of my legs, the one on my forehead and the ones on each of my long, black ears glowed in comparison to the twinkles of the stars. I rested on my back, my red eyes staring into the night sky. A slight draft ruffled my black fur that covered my entire body.

I had a frown on my face; I had just neatened my fur to surprise Eirene. I had told her to fetch some berries so I could make myself look the best for her. I had spent the time grooming myself, making my fur look as sleek as I could to impress her, but now the wind had mucked it up. I began to groom myself once more, at the same time I was thinking of ways on how I should tell her that I love her.

I thought of many ways to tell her, but when I had the chance I backed down, I couldn't tell her… This time I'm certain to tell her, I will and I must. I began thinking of ways to tell, whether just to tell her or to express myself to her. It seems easy to say it in my mind, but to say it to her face… it isn't. I let out a sigh, "oh Eirene, my dearest… companion… no… that's not good… I'll just tell her," I muttered under my breath.

I began to think of her as I now concluded how I would tell her. When I began to think, a memory flashed into my head of when I first found her. It happened not too long ago, about a month or so, but it feels like I've been with her for years. Now the memory was getting stronger as I began to think of her more.

* * *

I discovered her on the riverbed that ran along the forest and into the nearby town on my daily walks in the night. As I got closer to her, I saw that her lower body laid in the water with some blood trailing off her back feet and into the water. Out of both curiosity and kindness, I managed her onto my back; it was quite hard doing so as she was unconscious at the time. I brought her to my hidden den and took care of her wounds, being owned by a trainer once, I had learnt some techniques to help an injury heal and to stop it from getting worse. I didn't have the same utensils as humans used so I had to improvise. Using a leaf and some strong vines off a nearby berry bush, I managed to bandage the big gashing cut that was on her lavender fur leg. It's the best I could do for her at the time.

I waited by her, waiting for her to awake. She still had a pulse, but at the time I did fear for her. When I looked at her, I felt something strange, something I had only felt once in my entire life. It was sheer passion for her; something within me wanted her badly.

She began to move about. I just watched her from the entrance of the den curiously. She looked as if she was lost, scared even, her lavender fur seemed to be standing on its ends…

* * *

I heard a sound from within the forest from where I lay. I broke my concentration and now I was wondering what it was. I thought maybe Eirene was back, but no, it was just a Swablu. It jumped from tree to tree before landing on the ground not that far from me.

I pondered at what it was doing out here at night, I never seen one at night before, especially this energetic. I got up to shoo it away, in doing so I startled it. It attacked me with a beam of ice, but lucky for my judgement I was able to dodge it with ease. I had been trained to battle before, under the command of a human, so I was more than ready. I never tried to pick a fight with the Pokémon within this forest as it made me think of my trainer.

Now I was looking into the eyes of this blue cottoned bird. I stood in a defensive position, waiting for it to strike. The Swablu seemed to take its time, whether it was waiting for me or stalling, I decided to play cautious and waited for it to attack. He went to strike with another ice beam, when he shot it I took my chance and pounced at him, hitting him with my head. It swung a little back before catching itself and flying up into a tree. I assumed I won the fight, but it began to sing.

The lullaby in sang was enchanting. The voice was delightful, along with the sounds of the rustling trees made me become drowsy. It was hard to resist the bird's song, but soon my body relaxed and my mind drifted off. My legs gave in, falling head first into the grassy ground before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my red cushiony bed on which I sleep on. I heard some moans from Lacy's room. I walked along the corridor of the house and into her room. I saw her swing uncontrollably as she had her usual nightmares. I hated seeing her like this, but now I had to help her as I was her companion.

I jumped up onto the bed next to her and began to nudge her and lick her face to awake her from her torments. I watched as her eyes opened, full of fear and sadness, her body also flinging up quite quickly, adjusting to a sitting position.

I wished for once she would tell me what's wrong. She always gave me the cold shoulder and never talked about it. But lately that's all I received from her, she used to be curious and playful, but now I don't know who she is. She never took me with her on routines outside the house anymore; she ceased to play with me and it seems she is pushing me away from her, starting to neglect me.

I looked at her with concern, even expressing it with my face, "What's wrong?" I asked in my Pokémon speech, knowing that she couldn't understand me but hopefully could figure it out on her own.

Then she done something I would never forgive, something that I will never forgive her for. Out of nowhere, I felt her hand smack across my face; it was hard and strong, bruising my face on the right a little. It wouldn't be the first time she's done this but this time this was serious, other time she would embrace me in a hug but instead she scolded me with harsh words. I looked at her in fear, wincing every time she raised her hand.

Her next collision with her fist hit me on my side, forcing me to hit the hard boarded timber floors with great impact. I had no clue what to do, but out of fear I wobbled out of the room trying to catch myself. I felt disorientated by the hit on my head that it took me some time to find the houses entrance. When I finally found it I began to shed some tears. Scared and anger, I blasted down the door with my dark pulse and ran outside into the town.

It was pouring rain, so I had to find some sort of shelter. I decided to look for refuge in the forest that entwined with the town. "Stupid humans, their all self-centred and cruel…"

* * *

Less rain was pelting on me as I got in deeper, the canopy of the forest preventing rain from getting through easier. It's the first time I've ever been in this forest.

I stopped when I saw an odd tree; it grabbed my attention for some reason. I cautiously made my way to it, inspecting it. I found that it had a secret hidden as it formed into a passage.

I decided to take the chances of going in the passage. I stepped one by one, smelling the dampness of it didn't smell nice, nor did it feel nice. Eventually it ended and I found myself to be in a cave covered with moss, stalactite hanging from its ceiling and as well there was some stalagmites formed from the floor of the cave.

I shook of the water to dry myself and began to sulk, "why… why did she hit me… why did she have to do that…" I cried. I felt sickened to believe it to be true, I wished it was all a dream. From what I've seen on the box with the moving pictures is that all humans are bad, though I could not stand the truth that Lacy was like them.

I knew her from when I first opened my eyes, the little girl with ribbons in her hair. I was born in their household and grew up in it, I was a pet at first but I became a battler for Lacy. I was raised were everything was easy to get; now I'm in the forest, where I have to compete for food and shelter with the way I've seen on the picture box.

I looked around, unable to see as my vision was shrouded by my tears, "I'm going to die out here…" I said sadly. I didn't know how to survive in the wild with other Pokémon, nor did I know how to hunt.

My mind was baffled by everything, humans, survival, food, Pokémon and so much more. Speaking of food that's when my stomach growled, I didn't eat the plate of food that Lacy left out for me and now I'm going to starve for the night.

I decided the best thing for me now is to sleep, "I can figure out everything in the morning." I laid my bruised face on my paws carefully and closed my eyes. My heart is torn, my mind is lost, what is there left? What is there for me? I thought, pushing everything away so I could get some shut eye.

* * *

I woke up where that Swablu attacked me. I began to shed some tears as the dream; a memory of my past had been conjured up in my mind.

"Shade…? Are you alright…?" I heard Eirene say with a tone of curiosity.

I looked around and found her to be sitting near the edge of the cliff. I blinked the tears away and stretched my body, and then I ambled towards her, taking in the glimpse of the sun rising above the horizon. That Swablu had ruined my plans to tell her that I love her under the moon lit sky.

I sat next to her on my haunches. "Yeah… everything is alright," I replied hastily. She could tell something was bugging me, I could see it when I looked into her glistening purple eyes.

She did know some knowledge of my past, but I did refrain myself of talking about Lacy. I haven't told her about my trainer or what she did. Eirene did know that I was born and raised under human care, and that now I can't stand humans.

She rubbed her head against me, her lavender fur felt so velvety against me, I began to purr, something I hadn't done in years until I met her. I looked at her, the red jewel atop her head was sparkling as the rising sun casted its rays on it.

"Shade, you've been acting odd for the past few days, and you're telling me you're alright? I know there's something wrong."

"Eirene… I don't want to talk about it." I looked away from her out into the distant. I could see the pitiful town, where the human live and go about their days. I turned my eyes off it and looked further into the distance. The sun was still rising on the horizon in this complicated morning, but seeing the sun made me feel serenity. It did make me think that would be the best time to ask her. I was about to say something, but my nerves kicked in and I backed down.

It seemed to be so easy in my mind, but in reality it was impossible. I'm afraid she might not take well to my love for her, but at the same time I want to know if she loves me back. If I asked her if she loves me she'll assume that I love her too.

Love to me seemed vague and mysterious; at least that's how I felt about it. Being brought up by humans, learning there customs, but being able to speak to them avoided my knowledge. I did eventually learn about love, watching a show between two beings that would die for each other. I was young at the time, and so it seemed stupid to me and pointless. As I grew, I learned more of it and that it was more than just friendship, it was a bond that could surpass anything.

Now I look at her and feel a bond between us, but my fear is what is stopping me from knowing if it's true._ 'Come on Shade… all you have to say is I love you, it's three heart filled simple words,'_ I thought. I felt her tail lay on my back and her head lean on me. I busted out of my thought bubble and realised she was lying down next to me. I placed my paw on her head, my purrs increasing as I felt her lick at it.

"You know that I've stuck by you for the past few days and helped you out to survive in this sought of nature, the least you could do for me is tell me what is wrong. I know something from your past haunts you, every time I watch you dream or wake up to your torments, I find it that I always hear you mutter humans and something called Lacy" she stated in a concerning manner.

My eyes widened, my purring ceased as I took in what she said, "please Eirene, I don't want to talk about it… can we just change the subject." It went silent, the only sound was the songs of several bird Pokémon soaring through the blue sky. The silence was broken when my stomach growled, "did you happen to get the berries?" I asked, remembering I told her to get some before as a distraction.

"There was none left so I decided to come back here empty handed as I found the night to be scary alone," she responded. Her tail ever so slightly moved along my back, making me purr softly once again. I had adjusted myself to lay on my stomach with my paws in front of me, while Eirene laid on her side, her head on my right side.

"I can go get some for you now if you want Shady," she told me. She had given me that nickname as I usually hated sitting in the sun and I preferred sitting in dark places. I didn't mind her calling me that as it made me think that she did like me.

"Oh, I don't want to hassle you again, or scare you like that. I'll go find some for us or we can both go," I told her, but I hoped she didn't want to come. I wanted some time to think of how to tell her. She chose to come along, but I got an idea of maybe telling her while we walk together.

We got up, both of us stretching in a similar manner. We made ourselves into the forest in hunt of some food.

* * *

"We've been walking for ages, are you sure you know where you're going?" I began having doubts, we've been walking for ages and I haven't seen a berry bush in sight, just your average green shrubs. I know I wouldn't have better judgement of guiding as I'm still not familiar with the forest.

"Yes, I know where were going, it's not too far from here."

I felt starving, walking made me more hungry and for how long we've been going at it, I was dying in sense. Soon a clearing came up and to my sight I saw a grove in tall tree that was shrouded and cover with vines of various berries. It looked amazing, maybe because all I wanted to do was eat.

I happily grabbed some berries and chowed down with no delay. Eirene took her time to eat what she picked, but soon we both were full. I laid in the shade under the crown of a nearby tree, while Eirene lay in the warmth of the sun. The sun was high above us, clearly pointing out that we've been walking for ages. The position allowed us to lie close to each other as the sun rays hit Eirene and the tree's green crown blocked it from hitting me.

"You know Shade… I've been thinking a lot for the past few days… but it seems like a silly idea to me," she mentioned.

I looked at her with concern, but curiosity played a part in me as well. "What silly idea?"

She rolled on her side, staring at me, "I really like you… and I was wondering if…" her head turned away, "never mind, forget I mentioned it." She sounded sad, but I was more fascinated that she liked me. Was she thinking the same thing I was, maybe this is my chance, I know now she likes me.

"I've been thinking myself lately as well, and I've wanted to tell you…" that's when my nerves kicked in again, "I-I-I… want t-to tell you that… uh.…" I began stuttering, my body felt hot, I began to pick myself up, _'don't chicken out, this is your chance…'_

"Tell me what?" Her voice sounded my cheery.

I took in a breath and exhaled, "Eirene… I, you… I love you," I uttered, finally feeling relieved, I was able to get it out there, now I just had to wait for her response.

I felt her jump on me, forming sort of a hug, "really?" I was pinned on my back as her head rubbed into my fur, "I love you too." The words were fluent, each with a cheer. I felt that this was a dream, she did love me back and all the pressure I went through to tell her, it was gone. "Then… I was wondering if you might want to… umm… it still feels silly… but, would you like to mate with me?"

"Mate…? What's that?" I asked oddly. I've never heard it so I was confused with her request.

"You don't know what mating is?" She said, expressing a sigh in her sadness.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" I asked curiously. Whatever it was or is, it seemed to make her sad.

Well… you should know, but you were brought up with humans," she said, her head hovered above mine, "So I guess you where never taught it." She looked around a bit before placing her head on my chest, my right paw rubbing her back in a affectionate manner. "It's a little disappointing that you don't know, I really wanted to do it with you, you're caring and I want nothing more than to stay with you…"

I was shocked by her feelings for me; we both seemed to be thinking the same about each other, except she wanted to mate with me. Something I had never heard in my life till now. "I may not know what mating is… but I never said no," I told her, giving her a peck on her nose.

"What do you mean?" she asked with the utmost curiosity.

"Well… maybe you can teach me on what this mating is…"

She blinked a couple of times, taking in what I said. She let out a cheer, "really Shade," she uttered with a cheer. She was rubbing up against me in her joyous mood, her actions making me uncomfortable, or something I hadn't felt before. She calmed herself down and looked at me once again, "we'll have to go somewhere secret… how about your den?"

I looked at her and gave a nod, "okay, and maybe on the way you can feel me in." She got off me and giggled. I wondered what I said to make her laugh, but her laugh was nice to hear. I got up and walked beside her, both making our way to the den I had found when I first slept in this forest.

* * *

I was lying on my back, trying to sleep. I looked at Eirene who was sleeping beside me. She was upset as I chose not to mate with her after I learnt what it is. She didn't take well to me telling her I didn't after telling her I would. Now I couldn't sleep with the thoughts of everything she told me about mating plaguing my mind.

I would take the offer, but I don't know if I can make her feel good. I loved her but she deserved someone who could make her feel special, someone that could and knew how to make her feel complete.

"Shade…" she muttered in her sleep, sounding quite passionate. She was dreaming of me, what kind of dream I didn't know. I soon figured she was dreaming of me and her, most likely on what she wanted me to do, her muttering and moans proving me right as she got further into her dream, calling my name a lot.

I began to think if I should, _'it couldn't hurt… and I would make her happy.' _Seeing her smile always made my day. _'If I did go along with it… I would be happy alongside with my love…' _It seemed difficult for me, learning that love to humans was different to Pokémon in my eyes.

I got up and began to walk in circle around my den. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I processed my thoughts, and forgot about mating with her. It was going to be hard as her dream made me want her more.

I stopped next to her, sitting next to her and watched her as she dreamed of me. She rarely slept in the den with me; she's only stayed all day with me six times since I met her. I never knew where she stayed the times she wasn't with me, but it didn't really bug me.

As I stared at her, I thought of the possibility that maybe I need to do this. I loved her so I had a bond to her, and mating would strengthen the bond. I know I see love as a human would, but I'm a Pokémon at heart, so I had to act like one and accept my responsibilities as a mate would.

I pecked her on her nose, waking her up from her slumber. "Shade…? What's the matter?" She managed under her yawning.

"I've been thinking about… about mating… I'm willing to as long as you stop if I'm uncomfortable and I'll do the same for you" I told her.

She took some time before realising what I said, "really Shade, no lie…" she responded quickly. I nodded in response, reminding her of my term of stopping if either of us are uncomfortable. "Okay, how did you want to do this then?"

"I've never done this, so I don't know where to start. How about I let you choose and maybe if we ever attempt to do this in the future again that I may learn something from it," I stated with a smile.

She gave some thought about it, getting up and walking beside me, "that's sounds alright… I'd like you to lay on your back, but its better if you mount me, that way you have control and can stop if you do feel uneasy at any time," she explained. She walked away from me and I watched as she did. She faced her rear to me and lifted her tail.

It revealed her vulva as I remembered what she called it, it was pulsating and some of her juices covered it. She seemed eager for me and so I decided to let her have her way. "Thanks, but I'll let you have your wish. You've taken care of me and taught me a lot I need to survive in this nature, it's the least I could do for you."

I adjusted myself onto my back; soon Eirene was on top of me. She dragged herself back to my lower regions of my body. I felt nervous and scared, I knew she had good intentions but I was scared of the unknown, something I hadn't done before that would fill like you were in a dream, that's how Eirene told me it felt.

"Well in that case, let this be your first lesson," she said passionately.

I raised my head and looked at her, giving her smile. She was at my sheath, till now I never knew that my pink flesh that was slowly erecting had more than one use. She told me the names it can be called and that it is used for mating and another thing she called masturbation, something else I hadn't heard of till now. She avoided explaining that as she said it was irrelevant to mating and so continued explaining the rest I should know about the subject of mating.

I swayed my head back as I felt her rough tongue drag along my stiffening member. My body shivered at each long wet drag from the bottom to the tip. Her hot breath made my pink flesh throb and ooze some pre.

She licked around the tip, eliciting some pleasurable moans from me. She happily lapped up my pre and began to wrap her tongue around it, slowly bobbing her mouth down and closing it as far as she could. I gasped as I felt her tight mouth close around about half my member, any further and it would be choking her. It was warm and wet inside her maw; I never knew something like this could feel so good.

She began to bob her head up and down slowly. I let at another cry of pleasure, dragging my front paws along the ground, my claws retracting and scraping along the cave's solid floor. My anxiety had gone; the only thing that filled my mind was anticipation. I still felt uncomfortable, but the more she continued, the more I began to settle to her touch.

She stopped and removed herself from my flesh, levelling herself so our eyes were meeting once again. She licked at my face; I could smell the faintest aroma of berries juices from her mouth as she panted.

I was disappointed in that she stopped, but I felt her hips lower and my member touching something wet. Her front paws stood on my chest as she held her position. I knew soon that this was mating; this was the act that would strengthen my feelings towards her and the same for her. We exchanged glances; I could see that lust filled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked eagerly, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yes," I replied hastily, knowing that now if I thought about it, I would back out. She smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

I felt her hips adjust themselves, before hammering down to their target at an alarming speed. I let out a cry of pain, slightly contorting my body in the pain. The tightness and speed of entering made me yelp several times as my phallus pushed into her hole and parted her walls.

She stopped as soon as she heard my pain and apologised for getting to carried away and not wanting to wait any longer for me to enter her.

It took me some time for the pain to subside. When it did, I told her to continue. With my words she began to thrust her hips against me at a slow pace. The pain that had been there was now becoming a sensation of ecstasy; I had never felt this type of pleasure in my life. I wished it would never end, but my instinct told me it would, and so I wanted to enjoy this while I still could.

Eirene began thrusting at a faster and stronger rate, her panting increasing at every thrust. My loins began to tense as I felt her walls squeeze my member. Her front paws pushed onto my chest every time her hips lowered. I arched my back, forcing my penis further inside her as her hips crashed down on mine.

I know felt a burning in my lower regions. I was helping her by thrusting myself as she pushed down upon me. I was panting heavily alongside her.

I shut my eyes, the tension finally peaking to a point I couldn't take it. I felt her hips pummel down on me a few times, before she stopped on one final hard thrust, making her reach her climax. I felt her walls contract against my member, making me reach my high. I let out a cry of ecstasy as I felt gushes of my seeds shot into her depths.

Her front legs gave in, making her fall on me in her high. I placed my front paws around her embracing her in a hug as I released my sperm into her, mixing with her own juices. Her walls massaged me for every seed of mine before we both came down from our blissful state of mind.

* * *

We lay next to each other, exhausted from what happened a few minutes ago.

Eirene rubbed her head against me affectionately, "Shade, you've made me complete," she said lovingly.

I looked at her and gave a smile, "I'm glad I can make you happy." She returned a smile to me, but soon her smile disappearing and she beared a sorrowful look upon her face. "What's wrong Eirene?"

"It's nothing important, let's just get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow…" she hesitated, seeming to hide something from me. I was about to ask her but she placed her head on my side, closing her eyes to get some sleep.

I mind was at peace, nothing to disturb me from sleeping as now I know she loved me. I placed my head on my paws, thinking that when I wake up, I will be with my new love, and maybe I might be able to help her with her things she had to do tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and gave a smile before finally dosing off to sleep.


	2. Shattered

**Warning: [18+] **This story contains a scene of m/m **rape** between Pokémon. Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

* * *

**Into The Moonlight: Shattered**

"Concentrate Shade," I heard Eirene say as she sat beside me. She had been training me on how to survive on my own for, after telling her that I was abandoned here. Truth is that I wasn't and what made me lie to her, well I couldn't figure that out. The benefit is that she offered to help me as long as I helped her, though I don't know what she wanted and she wouldn't tell me what she wanted help with.

I was looking at the stream of water, the wide river that ran through the town. She was now teaching me how to fish, after have teaching me to tell the difference between berries, being ripe or unripe and even telling if the berries were poisonous. I gazed into the clear rushing water, seeing various colours of different sizes moving around. As I gazed, I could see my own reflection and it began to bring back some memories of my trainer.

It brought me back to when we used to play together under the old oak tree that stood west of the town, providing shade and soon timber for building as it was being planned to be cut down. It was because it was a hazard to some of the houses that stood in a collapsing range.

I was running around the oak, Lacy tailing me easily as she was quick in her young age. I think she was ten at the time, and I was about to turn a year old. She pinned me down after giving me an effortless chase around the tree a few times; effortless for me as I was a bundle of energy. I squirmed a little but she had me good, and I was going nowhere.

Her hair was the colour of charcoal, shining as the sun's rays managed to weave themselves through the gaps of the crown of this marvellous oak. Her hair was tied back with a violet coloured ribbon, forming her usual pig-tail design. The ribbon was dangling and I began pawing at them with my brown paws as they intrigued me.

She let out a giggle, beginning to scratch my brown furred belly with her peachy coloured skin. Her skin felt smooth and I enjoyed her touch, my tongue hanging out of my mouth out of enjoyment, "your my boy," she teased with a smile.

"Lacy..." I muttered under my breath. A tear formed at my right eye, sliding down my face and off my nose, splashing into the water. This caused the water to ripple and the fish inside to scatter about.

I felt Eirene rub up against me, knocking me out of my world of the past. "Shade, what's on your mind?"

I turned my head towards her, looking into her eyes, "I... I just can't stand humans, especially... the one who abandoned me in this forest..." I said to her, my voice lacking clarity. Gazing into her eyes and telling this to her hurt me in the inside, telling her a lie that seemed pointless for me to hide.

"Oh... do you think you will forgive your trainer?" She asked me, letting out a purr as she leaned against me.

I glanced away from her, "I... I won't forgive her..." I retorted furiously, "but I can attempt to forget her as she... She is dirt to me..."

"Shade...!" She seemed shocked to hear me say what I said, but I sticked by it as she was. She turned her head away from me, "I'm sorry for asking you, but I know how it feels to be abandoned by someone you lo... She paused immediately, "I meant to say trainer... but I was able to cope with it and it's not that bad. I know at times it hurts me but I just remember something that makes me happy." She mentioned, pecking me on my nose.

I was a little flushed by her gesture, "it's not that easy for me Eirene." I felt her snout move away from mine. I adjusted myself to lie on my stomach as my feet began hurting as I've been standing on  
them all day so far.

"I know out of experience that... that your overreacting Shade," she seemed hesitant, and her voice was becoming more shaky. I paid close attention to her now, but not aiding that I was as I wanted to know more about her, but every time I asked she would evade it. "I was able to forgive... him... and now I know that not all humans are bad,"

Eirene happened to feel remorse for humans, but she didn't know what Lacy did to me. So she didn't know what made me scared of them. I wanted to ask her of her past but she would just get around it like she always does.

"I know there is something you're not telling me..." she added, rubbing up against me more vigorously.

I noticed Eirene had been doing this a lot lately, being more affectionate towards me, like she wanted something from me. I didn't have a clue to why she was doing it but I liked it a lot and I allowed her to do it as much as she wanted.

I eventually rolled onto my back as her rubbing got stronger. "What are you up to you cheeky Espeon?" I looked at her fondly.

"Well... if there's something you're not telling me and it's tearing you apart from the inside..." she started, moving herself so she was above me, her body lining with mine as she rested on me, "then maybe I can make you forget..." she added seductively.

It had only been a few days since I met her and since then I hadn't thought of her as a love. But in all honesty I didn't want a love with my mind all mixed up and tattered. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, my eyes glancing into hers.

"Well... You seem to be distracted by your thinking... Maybe I can relieve..." she paused, her ears twitching in unison with mine.

We both could hear something in the forest behind us, rustling a d making enough noise to be detected miles away. Eirene hopped of me, staring off into the greenery in a defensive position, pinpointing the source of the noise and growling at what had yet to reveal itself.

She was really protective towards me, but I thought maybe it's because she felt sorry for me.

A mysterious figure emerged from the trees, jumping from a branch and landing on the ground with ease and style, bearing a smirk on its face.

A dark creature now stood before Eirene as I was still laying on my back watching. My knowledge of Pokémon was limited but I made it out to be a Sneasel. I could tell from its claws and its red replacement for one of its ears.

What a sight to see," the Sneasel Said with a fearful glance that aimed towards me.

I was still lying on my back, slightly intimidated by him. "What do you want!" Eirene demanded, snarling at the Sneasel, her posture changing as she seemed to study the Sneasel just by looking at him.

The Sneasel stood on its two feet, just smirking as he now stared at both of us. "Either of you two would do fine... Though I would prefer the male," some laughs escaping his mouth, "I'd also prefer it if you made this easy and not risk either of you getting hurt," he added, dragging his claws along the soil patched ground he was standing on, attempting to intimidate us.

I didn't know what he was talking about but he wanted something from me and I knew it wasn't something I would like, and of course I wasn't going to let him. Out of all my fields of battle, I had never felt this scared and intimidated by my foe, maybe because I had no one to tell me how to fight.

I stood up now, being warned by Eirene to be careful as she kept her eyes locked on him. I could tell she wasn't scared of him and that she was flaring her nostrils, seeming to intimidate the intimidator.

I just wanted to go back to us and what she was doing to me as I enjoyed it. I stepped forward, and then took a pounce at the Sneasel.

My knowledge was limited in some parts as I underestimated him. He dodged my attempt to slam him with my head, quickly retaliating as I felt his paw strike my back. I let out a yip, falling to the ground as I felt a continuous surge of extreme cold spiral through my back.

I felt relieved when I saw the Sneasel sore through the air, Eirene landing in front of me. She must have tackled him when he was distracted by concentrating on me.

"You alright Shade," she asked hastily, keeping ready for another attack.

I managed myself back onto my feet, shaking off the chill that had filled my body. The Sneasel struck Eirene with his claws in my distraction, sending her to roll against the mixture if grass and soil until she came to a stop. He quickly turned to me with his supreme speed and swung his right paw, his long, pointed claws managed to nick my side as I attempted to dodge it.

I manage to catch myself, landing on my paws and gaining my composure as the Sneasel seemed to study my body, eyeing me from top to bottom. It was short as he placed his claw out and gestured for me to come to him.

I gave him a fierce growl, trying and hoping to ward him off. It was to no avail as he just grinned, "you're not fooling me with your fake attitude."

My only hope was to beat him and so I began thinking back on battles, ones that I had versed a Sneasel. I remembered that most I fought were always trained with speed over attack. This Sneasel seemed to have a similar relation which would mean I had to attack him when he swiped at me.

I was able to dodge his attacks, not entirely as some did scratch me but I was able to figure his pattern. It was hard for me to concentrate as seeing Eirene lay on the ground a fair way away from  
our little battle area.

I was clawed on my front right legs, around the upper regions of it. I felt him apply pressure and he easily pierced my skin. It made me yelp but this was the break I needed, turning my head and nipping his right arm. With my teeth where I wanted them I clenched down, my teeth penetrating his skin. He let out a cry, removing his claw from my legs, sending me to collapse to the ground as blood poured out.

I had to keep it up; I had to get his other arm as he was still dangerous with his even with one of his claws. I knew that my goal was to damage his arms so his attacks where weak. Lucky he was still holding onto his arm with his left where my teeth marks were visible.

I dragged my body, standing back up on all fours, trying to ignore my pain. I aimed for his other, repeating the process on his left now. After I had done it I held my grip and tossed him against a tree, getting some groans from him.

I shook my head, spitting out some of the blood that had enter my mouth from his arm. I hobbled other to the water, rinsing my mouth of the fowl taste quickly; wanting to check on Eirene to see if she was alright.

I began to limper over to her, seeing that see was unconscious. She was still breathing and she had a steady pulse. She didn't look injured as I saw no blood. "Eirene... Eirene, wake up..." I placed my paw back on her after checking her pulse and softly nudge her. I hope she wasn't hurt because of me, just because that Sneasel wanted me for something.

I heard a rustle upon the forest that began to get softer and soon faded. I looked to where I had hurled him to see he wasn't there. He must have run off while I was tending to my unconscious friend.

I set my eyes back on her, positioning myself so i was laying my head on the right side of her chest. I felt her heart beating and I kept trying to wake her up but I was unsuccessful, "Eirene... Please... I need you..."

* * *

My eyes flickered open at a slow pace. I let out a yawn as I began to realise where I was. I stretched my bones as I lay on my back, completely sprawled. I began to feel something poking me continuously, looking to see that it was Eirene, her back legs kicking softly against my side.

I got up, looking at her as she seemed to be running from something. I sat on my haunches, feeling that she completed me. I began to recall what had happen between us, beginning to feel hot and slightly turned on.

I was refraining myself as I didn't want to seem like that's all I wanted from her, I wanted to love her, only to mate with her when she wanted it.

"Eirene," I cooed to her lovingly. With no delay she awoke and looked at me, fear clouding her eyes as I looked into them. "Eirene, what were you dreaming about?"

"It... it was about my old trainer... and what he done to me..." she told me sounding a little scared. The first thing that I notices and took into account was that she said 'old trainer.' Also I was quite surprised she would have told me something like that, he seemed to always keep everything locked up inside her, except she showed her feelings towards me.

She got closer to me and rubbed up against me, "there's something you're not telling me," I pointed out.

"I... I do but I'm afraid at how you might react."

"I have a hunch that you're owned by human," I predicted right as she nodded though she seemed disappointed. "You're scared on how I would have taken it," she nodded again. I licked her on her nose, "I'm not entirely happy that you're with one, but it's your choice. I just don't want you to get hurt." I returned her a smile, but she just turned her head away.

"Shade, it's a little harder than that... my trainer, she's… well… moving to a new town..." she paused, looking back at me to see a look of disbelief on my face.

You can't leave… what would I do without you?" I argued, shedding a few tears in the process. I slouched to the ground, feeling hurt that she had to leave.

"Please Shade... It's hard for me to tell you this but she would take you in." Eirene seemed to rub against me more as I lay dormant on the floor.

"No... I refuse to be loved and then thrown away like an old toy," I snarled at her, my mind clearly opposing against her will, not wanting to go through so much pain again of something loving you and to get rid of you.

"She isn't like others... If you came with me you would never regret it." She kept trying to persuade me but it wasn't going to work.

"Look, I told you no... And even if she isn't like others, she will change..." I was becoming more frustrated and impatient, trying to refrain myself from going off at her.

"Shade, you're overreacting, just..."

"Overreacting…!" I exclaimed, anger clouded my voice, along with tears of hatred shrouding my eyes, "She wasn't overreacting when she laid her hands on me and told me off for no apparent reason... she was the one who was everything to me until she hit me," I exploded out of anger, trying to catch my breath.

It remained silent, the only sound was of me sobbing and the sound of the wind passing through gaps in my den, which made sought of a whistling noise that I adjusted myself to like. The gaps were also the only way light could get into my den from outside.

"Shade... I didn't know..." she said, sounding astonished. She walked to me, starting to rub against, trying to make me happy, but it was just making me shudder.

I tried to hide my sorrow from her, "just... just leave... I want to be alone," I said out of fear, fear that I didn't want to get hurt.

"Shade..." sadness filled her voice as she spoke my name, "you... you really..." she paused, her voice now becoming more angered. I looked over at her as she walked away from me to see she was just about to leave through the entrance of my den. "Please Shade... I don't want to hurt you... But if you wish for me to go..." She took a step forward, turning her head towards me. I caught a glimpse of some tears appearing at her troubled face, "just stay safe..." In a matter of seconds she was gone.

I fell to the ground, bursting into tears seconds later, knowing that I sent her away. I didn't know how I felt exactly as it did hurt me, telling her to get lost but I also felt like I done something right.  
"Was she... really gone..." I declared sobbingly, starting to regret it as my thoughts began to settle. "I... I hope she's coming back," I added more furiously, hitting the cold floor with my paw. Now I started to realised that I had down a regrettable mistake in my hatred.

This wouldn't have happened if my human didn't hit me, but if that happen, would I have met Eirene, would I have even none what it's like to mate. I began thinking now of what Eirene had done to me, teaching me and caring for me only like one ever did.

Several agonizing and reflecting minutes passed, and now I was weeping what I had done with sending Eirene away. My crying had stopped but sorrow still reaped my heart. I was on my stomach, my head drooping in the floor, knowing that I had to redeem myself and find her before she did move.

I looked round, my eyes growing tired as I smelled a plentiful aroma of a spring like morning, where the air was filled with the scent of blooming flowers and berries that ripens in this season. The smell was relaxing, my muscles relaxing and my mind was floating away, along with my thoughts disappearing.

* * *

I slowly came to be, opening my eyes and shaking my head to wake up. When I shook I heard metal rubbing together, that of chains, clashing together with each other. I got up, just to be tugged back down. I looked at my back legs to see that cuffs surrounded them, the cuff of each leg, connecting to a chain that linked to the wooden wall that looked burnt. I also glimpsed at another link in the wall, a third chain which was connected at my neck like a collar.

I lunged forward, trying and hoping that the chains would break off the wall. The wall was sturdier then I thought, but I continued as I thought maybe that I could break free.

After a couple minutes of tiring and pointless struggles I was surely trapped. I collapsed to the soil, panting loudly and heavily. I started yelling for help, hoping maybe that someone in the area may help me or hear me.

I quieted after several minutes, thinking of saving my energy just in case something was to attack me, but in this position I would easily be beaten. To past the time I looked at my surroundings, seeing that I was in a house, but it was almost destroyed.

I looked at what used to be a wall of this once standing house, most of it being burnt and some parts of the house beared pleas on the wall where there was room for it to be written. I walked as close to one in particular, the shackles stopping me to get as close as I wanted. There was no roof which let the moonlight in, giving me the ability to read most of it.

_'To see myself true, counting the faults in my abusive life, to be abandoned and forced to be their toy...'_

It was carved into the burnt wall, blood also covering some of the words. I didn't get what it meant but it looked as if someone had been here and that they didn't get to finish it. I continued exploring what I could, reading other plea's, none of them fazing me except for that first one.

I sat on my haunches, thinking of what to do now. I caught a glimpse of something move, it was hard to see in the dark but the sound of chains proved to me that I wasn't alone. I continued staring into the direction that I had seen movement, hoping that whatever it is, that it was friendly.

"Hey... who's there...?" I was a little shocked, seeing an Eevee emerge itself from the shadows.

"You're not one of those brutes," she quivered, collapsing to the ground in a matter of seconds. I would have helped her but I couldn't reach her. I noticed she was shackled like me, except the one on her neck had link, she just had a metal collar around it.

She seemed odd for an Eevee, she wasn't completely brown, having both white patches and blood stains other her body. She had scratches and cuts around her sides and her right ear seemed to be swollen and looked infected, but I couldn't tell if it was infected from where I sat.

"Getting comfy?" A mysterious but familiar voice asked.

I glanced around, "who's... Who's there...?" I retorted, scared out of my mind, my words lacking confidence themself. I was in no situation to fight or make an enemy.

"Humph… you should already know me," the voice said. Soon I got a glimpse of someone; the first thing I noticed about him was his bright red crown that appeared to be made of feathers on its head.

I went into panic, realising who it was. "Y-y-your..." my voice was unsteady, my fear in overdrive. I knew he had bad intentions for me for beating him, and if he was the one who put me in these chains, then I was going to be in for a world of hurt. The Weavile's claws, longer than when I first met him at the river when he was a Sneasel were making me try and avoid thinking of what he was going to do with me. "What d-do you want w-w-with me..." I managed in fear, backing up to the wall that my shackles where attached to.

"Seeing your Espeon was able to escape harm free from here, but she won't get too far as I have someone chasing her and he'll make sure she'll get what she deserves," he stated cheerfully, bearing a smirk on his face. He moved closer to the now unconscious Eevee, placing his claws on her and dragging them along.

I didn't know what to think, I felt tattered that she left without helping me, thinking now that she really hated me. That thought was my downfall, collapsing to the ground, the sound of the shackles clashing together along with my breathing and heart beat was all I could hear.

I felt as if I was standing on a road with no apparent path, being shrouded by darkness each passing second I stood there. I light was coming from one direction but it was slowly enveloped by the pure  
black. I was now standing there, unable to see anything, only being able to hear my breathing.

When I felt the Weavile's right claw stroke against my side I quickly snapped out of my solitary world and quickly went to attack, forgetting that I was shackled. I was tugged back when I attempted to pounce at him, landing on my side, the cuff around my neck almost choking me.

I began sobbing, losing myself piece by piece. Two in my life, both hate me now and it was ripping me apart. Second by second my heart was shattering with the thought of near death approaching by this Weavile.

I felt his right claw drag along my side, this time not reacting as I didn't care what he done; there was nothing for me to look forward to anymore. Nothing he could do to me would hurt me more than how I felt now. "Do what you wish with me... I don't care..." I muttered, lacking clarity in my voice.

I caught a glimpse of him under my watered eyes, seeing him smile, and seeing his dark red flesh erecting as he stood beside me.

"Then stand up," he ordered calmly. I raised my body in no hurry, having no ability to move afterwards. He circled me a few times, before stopping at my rear, feeling his cold paws touch my hips.

That's when I had second thoughts, fearing that I'm overreacting as I began thinking of Eirene. In my head I worked out he was going to mate with me, and seeing that Eirene liked it so much that maybe I would. Yet I remembered she was a female and of course I had a feeling that my conclusion was ridiculous. I wish I knew more on this mating, I knew Eirene didn't tell me everything but only the basics. The wounded Eevee also aided me in having seconds thoughts as she was in bad  
condition.

"No... Stop! I take back what I said..." beginning to try and get him off me, but the chain prevented me from being able to do anything along with his claws digging into me.

"Heh... I was going to do this to you whether you like it or not." I began squirming, stopping when he applied pressure from his grip on my hip, his claws digging into my skin, making some blood seep through.

"Please! Let me go...!" I pleaded. I whimpered and winced when I felt a prodding near my tail hole. Before I could even react or plea he tightened his grip and plunged his hips forward.

His length tore my hole, feeling that I was being intruded by something that shouldn't be there. "Owwwww...! P...please stop... it hurts..." I begged, my front paws digging into the soil below my feet, even though he was at a pause and his length wasn't even fully in me. He was enjoying me as I could hear him murmur nonsensical words.

He began to thrust at a fast pace, each thrust making me grit my teeth in agony to try and deal with the pain. "Mmmm... you're... you're so tight..." he cooed, feeling his left paw patting my head as a human would pat their pet for being good. "I don't want you to feel left out."

I felt his other paw move to my groin area as he humped me powerfully, not taking a rest. I felt him touch my member and I let out a cry as I feared what he was going to do. He gripped it in his hand and I felt him squeeze it. I pleaded for him to stop this but he continued, beginning to create a motion as his hand pulled up and down my penis.

This was making me feel even worse, wanting and wishing it to be other as quick as possible. I knew that my thought had a negative, knowing that as long as I was here, I would be subjected to this until I escaped or someone helped me.

He squeezed me tightly as his body tensed up, along with him pushing further into me with his left hand lying on my hip, making sure if I had the chance to do something that he would react quickly. I hated it so much that his playing with me was making me get closer to my high.

He brought me to my climax fairly quickly, moaning in pain as I reached my high unwillingly, cum splurting over some of his paw and the rest onto the soil below me from my flesh. As I was in my high, I collapsed to the ground with my front paws falling forward and my rear in the air as he was still going at me hard and fast, letting me know that he wasn't going to let me be free of his torment.

"There... you just have to please me now," he spoke, petting me again with his right paw now. I was in tears as I felt his cock plunge into me, but I knew he was close to his climax as he kept pushing into me hard and stopping for a few seconds, but continued as soon as he regained himself.

I felt streams of semen shot into me when he thrusted into me hard, sliding me across the ground as he did so. He reached his climax and as he was in it, his left claw pierced into my skin, more blood seeping out of it as he was panting with his tongue out.

He held me with both his claws now as he held me in him, making sure I got the message that I wasn't leaving until he had finished releasing all his fluids in me. I was in tears while he was in sheer ecstasy, feeling his warm sticky fluids pass through me. I wore a depressed expression on my face as he finally removed himself from me.

"There, was that so bad," he teased as he fell back, exhausted from what he had done to me. I was relieved that it was over for now. All I wanted to do is rest, but I knew even that wouldn't last for too long. "That's a good boy, we'll do this later when I'm ready, and I might bring a friend to play with us." He grinned, giving me a stroke with his claw along my back.

I would have snarled or even bit him, but I knew if I did he would be more aggressive on me. I thought in my head that maybe if I didn't do anything bad that he might let me go, tho it was a long shot and I had nothing else to count on.

If I had to go through it many more times I would prefer death in all matter then to live. I had nothing and no one to love me, Eirene left me because I was angry, and in my anger I sent her away. Lacy was neglecting me and she hit me, knowing these made me think my life was to be spent alone.

The Weavile walked through a crumbled hole, "I'll be back soon so we can have some more fun." He vanished into the darkness of the night.

I was left alone, shackled to a wall in the darkness of a cold night. There was a slight chill picking up, looking up to see thick clouds covering the sky. I was dirty now; I needed to clean myself but would be unable as of these chains. I stood up, moving to another spot so I wouldn't have to sleep on my essence that covered most of my stomach anyway, along with blood that was dripping from my left side of the hip.

I lay back down carefully, curling up into a ball as I writhed at my miserable state. Pain was surging through my body, both mental and physical.

I started to feel sprinkles of rain on my fur. I was now to spend the night in the rain with no protection from it. I wondered how my life could get any worse, though not to find out I put my worries and thoughts behind me and decided to sleep if I could.

"Are you going to be alright?" I heard the Eevee say. I had forgotten she was there, although I ignored her, feeling to scared and pained to do or say anything. I resumed nailing back my thoughts, wanting to get some sleep, hoping even that I wouldn't have to wake up.


	3. Forgiveness

**Warning: [18+] **This story contains sexual acts. Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

* * *

**Into The Moonlight: Forgiveness**

"S-s-stupid chains... I w-wanna go home..." I heard someone sob, along with the continuous collision of chains that were beginning to wake me up from my humble state. I slowly heaved my eyelids, my fur was soaked deep and wasn't going to dry anytime soon as rain still struck me in this unroofed chamber.

My eyes saw that Eevee, she was leaping against the chains, using all her mite to try and break free. "That's no use... if I can't pull them off the wall you can't either," I told her depressingly, laying on my stomach and placing my head onto my crossed paws.

She stopped and shot me a frown, some tears falling from her eyes. At least I think it was tears, being in the pelting rain didn't really aid me in my decision but her sobs were what proved it. "I... I d-don't want to bre h-h-here anymore... They've hurt mre enough... I want to go back to mummy... And my trainer..." she sulked, falling to the ground as small sobs escaped her.

I laid there with no enthusiasm to neither speak nor care until she said trainer. It caught my attention, suddenly remembering Eirene. Eirene still hadn't come back, she must really hate me.

She was owned by a human like I was once and it turned ugly for me. This Eevee also had a human, but what was she doing here if she did.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I... I was a-ambushed... by these c-c-creeps and... They ... they took no re-remorse in capturing mre... e-e-ever since then... I've breen..." she exploded into tears, weeping over what she said.

I wondered what she had been through, but should I add on to her displeasure. Should I remind her of what happened to her? I decided to show a good side, not wanting her to really cry as when I looked at her, already felling guilty for making her cry within a few seconds, she reminded me of Eirene when she first woke up and seeing me for the first time. Obviously, she has been here longer than me. How long was unknown and I wanted to find out, but I didn't want to be mean to her.

"My names Shade... what's yours?" I greeted, lifting my head up to make I, myself look more caring.

She wiped away what tears she could in this dreaded rain, "Sally..." she said with a small smile on her face.

"That's a nice name..." I replied, giving her a warming smile. Silence fell upon us as she just laid back down, closing her eyes. I caught a blush at one point on her, but she quickly just turned away from me.

Well that's really courteous isn't it, being nice to someone just for them to turn your back on you. I was going to reply, but didn't, knowing she wanted to leave this place and would only talk about an escape plan.

I just fell back asleep with my torn self, having gone back to my non-caring state.

* * *

"Hey... Wake up..." I heard a voice say, along with something nudging me continuously. I slowly came to, seeing a Gallade, a familiar face trying to wake me up.

I began to feel my body shiver as it slowly awoke, the rain now pouring and drenching my fur. I stretched my body as I lay with the chains still attached to me, letting out a small yip when I stretched my left hind leg too far. I couldn't see the damage but I could sure feel it.

I was soaked, but at least my fur was clean. The only negative was that I might have caught a cold, though I feel alright at this point in time.

"G-Gal... w-w-what are… y-you d-d-doing here...?" I chattered, shivering each time I felt a breeze pick up that wasn't there before. I noticed that he held that Eevee female, Sally, in his crossed arms, her eyes opened and staring at me intently with a torn smile.

He didn't actually have a name, but I called him Gal, simple and easy to remember for me. He has helped Lacy and I a while back with a little conflict as he had the ability to speak to humans telepathically and manipulate their mind into hearing us talk, but that was only a short fix as the ability wore of pretty quickly. Gal was much of an auditor or adviser in the town, helping and listening to those who may be seeking help, both human and Pokémon.

"We can talk later, first thing is to get you out of here and somewhere warm so you don't come down with something," he told me, his scarlet eyes exploring my body and following the chains that bound me from freedom.

His eyes toned in a fluorescent blue, seeing an aura surround the chains. I wondered what he was doing until I heard clinking noises come from the cuffs of the shackles. I felt the grip on my rear legs from the cuffs go away, followed by the one on my neck. I shook my entire body as I stood up, feeling better as I could now move freely. Gal gave a sincere smile, gesturing me to follow him as I nodded, beginning to limp over to him and follow him.

I trailed behind him as he led the way, pushing branches and other obstacles away so I could get through easily while holding the Eevee in one arm. As I was behind him I was attempting to piece my heart together, trying to make it one. Him helping me and to see a familiar face was able to cheer me up and mend it but not fix it.

He finally pulled away some branches, along with a bunch of vines with his green-like arms. There was a cave which I wouldn't even be able to see even in daylight, tho the night was aiding it so it was hidden. He told me to walk in as he needed to get something to heat this place.

I hobbled into the cave, shaking my body furiously as I dried myself. The droplets of water separated from my fur and splashed over the cave's grey floor and curved walls. It was cold and dark in here, seeing barely anything in here, but only to hear the rain hitting the cave.

The Eevee followed behind me, shaking her body dry too. She sat by the entrance, most likely waiting for Gal to comeback. Now she looked like your average Eevee, her brown fur sleek and fluffy.

A few minutes passed and Gal stammered back in, holding a bunch of badly cut logs in his arms. He placed them on the ground not too far from me, stacking some of them to start a fire and placing the rest on the side of the cave.

The Eevee hobbled over to Gal, lying next to his feet. She let out a deep breath, her tail slowly wagging from side to side.

"So... h-how did y-you know where I w-w-was" I repeated, still feeling cold and placing my left paw over my right as I lay on my stomach.

"Eirene told me where you were, telling me that Weavile had caught you. I can tell that he already..." he hesitated; "anyway..." he regained his normal deep tone, "I'm sorry if I got to you to late."

I let out a sigh, a whine more or less, escaped my muzzle as I remembered clearly what he did to me, but I was able to overcome it as I began thinking of Eirene. She didn't actually leave me, she went to get help. Still, why didn't she free me, she could have freed me but she left me to suffer.

"Hmm... Eirene was right about you, I've only ever met you once before and I can see your true self," he laughed, placing his paw on the piled logs. A blue aura formed on his hand, taking shape of a ball, before flaring and lighting the logs with no delay. The sudden change from the cold atmosphere to the warmth made me relax my mind.

"What's that suppose to mean," I stated back to him calmly, enjoying the warmth from the fire. I received some chuckles from him as he sat down, glaring into the orange and yellow flames, petting the Eevee that lay next to him. The fire was also I good source of light in the dank cave.

"It's nothing, just having some fun... I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be..." I said, giving an effortless sigh, placing my head on my crossed paws, my ears down to express my sadness.

"Don't put yourself down just because you got raped by him..."

I saw the happy Eevee shudder at that word, tears beginning to form around her eyes. I ignored his comment, one reason as I didn't want to be reminded of what he done to me, but also that I didn't know what rape was exactly and if it was related to mating then I would prefer to talk about it to Eirene, as I felt more comfortable with her. "How do you know Eirene then?" I asked him curiously also wanting to change the conversation to my fitting.

He continued patting the Eevee, trying to make her calm down. "I'm guessing Eirene hasn't told you about her past then," he pointed out. I nodded, agreeing to what he said, hoping he may enlighten me of something about her. "I don't blame her to keep it hidden but I know it must be hurting her, to keep something like that hidden," he murmured to himself.

I looked at him confused, "what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but she'd hate me to tell you, and I promised her I would keep it to myself unless she told me it's alright." I placed my head back down on my paws, hating that she would keep a secret from me, but I myself kept a secret from her and I guess it's only fair. This wanted me to see Eirene again, wanting to apologise to her and wanting to know what this secret was.

The Gallade looked around the cave, before sighing and glancing back at me. "Shade... I... I can't hold something from you that you need to know... and I know she can't cope with it alone, so I'm asking you to go back to her."

I lifted my head and slightly tilted it, wondering what he was talking about, what was wrong with Eirene. "What's wrong with Eirene?" I felt a little concerned and worried.

"No, not Eirene... I'm talking about Lacy, I know she hit you but she didn't mean it, nor did she mean to scold you and neglect you, but it was the only thing she could do so she wouldn't have to worry about you."

The Eevee lifted her head, becoming interested in what Gal had said. My ears perked up at hearing this, "If she didn't mean it then why did she do it, for what she done to me I have been traumatized with..." I snapped at him, not believing what he was saying to be true.

"Well, you know may me as the town's assistant as I aid those and listen to those who are in need. Lacy has been visiting me since she found out, coming to me and asking me for help. She had been lost and terrified." He turned his head away from me, staring at the Eevee and seeing her clueless expression.

"What did she find out?"

"She did it to protect you, so you wouldn't have to watch her suffer." I continued staring at him blankly, waiting for him to answer my question. He turned his head towards me and bit his lip, his eyes glaring into mine, "well... the easiest way I can put this is that she... she's ill and soon to be..."

What he told me would fit perfectly to why she was acting like that. Not taking me with her in her daily routines as she would talk to him, neglecting me because she was scared of what to do with me, thinking that neglecting me would get rid of me without any consequences.

"She was bearing so much that she didn't know what to do with you, and soon she began to get reality mixed up with fantasy..."

"Please...! Stop...! I don't want to hear anymore..." I cried, my tears streaming down my face and dripping off my muzzle. I was crying, hoping that it wasn't true as I didn't want her to go, part of me still fighting against my beliefs of humans being bad as she wasn't the one to tell me this.

"I'm really sorry to add this, but she told me to tell you that she was sorry, that she was only protecting you..." he directed a smile at me, "she really loves you Shade..."

I looked at him, my eyes stinging from crying at what he said to me, "you... you really... you really think she loves me..."

"Of course... to get rid of you to suppress you sadness and to protect you so you wouldn't be to see her suffer would take a heart… even if feels broken and twisted," the Eevee blurted out shyly. She held a deep rose blush on her cheeks as I glared at her.

Gal glanced at the Eevee smiling, leaning over to her ear and whispering something. I paid no attention to it as I was still thinking of what I have to do. This put me in a tight spot, I had to see Lacy to say goodbye to her, but I wanted to stay with her till the end. If I did this then I'd have to leave Eirene.

I let out a yawn, expressing my odd tiredness. I felt tired but I didn't know why. "You should get some proper rest in this heat," he said, leaning against a wall as he closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes myself, letting out a heavy sigh, "goodnight..." thinking of all the things I could do to be happy. I want Eirene but Lacy is my trainer and I still loved her in the bottom of my heart, now she was pieced back in the middle of my slowly recovering heart.

I heard him laugh sincerely, "goodnight to you to Shade," he said to me with a yawn of his own. I knew that tomorrow would be a huge day for me as I had to make a tough decision. I needed to choose one to stay with, but I loved both and I didn't know who to choose.

The Eevee limped over to me, huddling next to me. I didn't know what to do, though I glanced at Gal to see he was smiling. He walked to me, leaning towards my ear, "she likes you Shade, but she's scared to ask you," he whispered, leaning away from me and smiling.

I blushed, knowing that he was probably reading her mind as he did that. It was beneficial as Gal was unable to read my mind, but he didn't know why he couldn't as his ran by my species and been able to read theirs.

He sat in his original spot, glancing at me with a cheeky look, "goodnight to you to you too Sally."

She was staring at me with lust. She curled up, rubbing up against me and getting close to me. I didn't want to mate with her as I have enough on my mind and another mate isn't going to help me.

As a sincere gesture, maybe because I felt a little sorry for her as she was in the same position as me earlier, but she had probably been through worse, I placed my head on her carefully. She had a lot of wounds on her body, most of them where healed but some were still open and fresh, at least to my eyes they looked open and fresh as she didn't seem to be in a high amount of pain. I heard her purr, which made me smile. I closed my eyes, my respiration steadied, my exhales and inhales becoming slower and longer.

* * *

I was tossing and turning, unable to sleep, thinking of everything Gal told me. I gazed at the Eevee as she rested beside me, still curled in a ball, leaning against my left side as I lay on my stomach. Her eyes were closed, steady snores escaping her.

It seemed to me that I was the one to cop the end of the stick, believing that humans were all bad, maybe some were but I knew Lacy couldn't be, deep down I knew she couldn't be. They had to have a reason now that I was able to clear my anguish from this.

"Eirene... you don't have to..." Gal muttered, I glanced at him to see he was sleeping with his arms crossed and leaning against the cave's wall.

I moved my head, now watching the fire as it flared and crackled. "Shade..." Sally murmured. I glanced to her to see she was awake now, rubbing her head on my side.

"There... how do you feel now?" I wondered what he was dreaming about, now glancing back at him. I wasn't going to find out anytime soon as I felt Sally rub against me now more. I was trying to ignore her, but the more I was resisting the more I felt sorry for her as I could tell she was trying. I just hope she wouldn't ask me because I would clearly tell her no as I wouldn't want to hurt her. I knew if she did and I said no she would be hurt, but its better then saying yes then just leaving her for Eirene.

At the same time I was pondering on what to do, if I were to tell Eirene I was sorry and decided to live with her as they moved, I would never see Lacy again. Which from what Gal told me would make her happy and it would make me happy, to know she still likes me. This option left me grieving as I want to stick by her till the end, to give her the best days of her life. But if I stayed, it means that I won't see Eirene anymore, and I wanted to stay with her as I loved her.

"Why is it so hard...?" I exclaimed in frustration, "Why can't I have both!" I added, dropping my head to the ground.

"Why can't you have what," Gal yawned, stretching his arms out as he woke up.

"Nothing..." I said, dragging the end of the word as I felt Sally's tail brush my nose.

"It's obviously something, and I'm guessing it's about Eirene and Lacy."

I thought for a second, seeing he would give me advice on what I should do. "I... I don't know what to do..."

He sat up, Seeming to want to listen to what I had to say. "What do you mean," he asked inquisitively

I raised my head, "I want to... I want to stay with Lacy until her illness runs its course; I want to make her happy... but... if I were to do that... I won't see Eirene as she's moving..." I paused, feeling Sally jump on my back, nibbling at my left ear. I would have nudged her off but I didn't want to hurt her.

"I see...that's what you want both of." He let out a sigh, but bearing a smile, "I've had a lot of humans tell me their problems, along with some Pokémon, and yet yours is easy to answer for me, but it's harder for you as you don't know too much."

I stared at him blankly, trying to decode what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well... to put it plain and simple... I'm telling you to follow what makes you feel more complacent, which one makes you want to strive on, but also which one makes you succeed for perfection."

What he said didn't help at all, both of them made me want to strive on, now knowing that Lacy wasn't what I had think she was. Now, knowing that, Lacy and Eirene would both make me feel at peace, but I didn't know who made me strive for perfection. I guess that Eirene would, because she was my love, she was really caring towards me.

"If you can figure it out then you will have placidity," he laughed a little, "till then you will be troubled."

I didn't know who to choose, I loved them both equally, and from what Gal told me of it being hard for me but easy for others, what is that suppose to mean...

"Sally, how do you feel?" Gal asked as he stood up and began stretching his legs.

The Eevee was sitting on my back, "A little soar in parts of mine body, buts I'd be good," she answered, having somewhat bad grammar.

She was wagging her tail, feeling it touch my back periodically. "Are we going to go anytime soon...? I want to see Eirene... and Lacy..."

"There's no rush Shade, Eirene should be here soon." as he said that, and timing it quite well, Eirene stepped into the cave, holding a purple and white spray bottle in her mouth. "Well maybe now," he smiled, using his ability of telekinesis to move some more logs on the dimming fire.

I didn't notice that she had two potions in her mouth. She placed them on the ground, looking up at me, giving me a glare I hadn't seen on her before, fear and anger in her expression. She turned and looked at Gal, turning back to me and smiling. I knew that they were talking using telepathy; exchanging glances at each other was proving my point.

"Shade…!" Eirene cried, walking up to me, both of us nuzzling each other. I felt the Eevee jump of my back, though I didn't pay any attention to her as I was rubbing my nose against Eirene affectionately.

I gave her a lick on her nose, receiving one from her. "Owww...!" I yelped, feeling the wound on my leg beginning to sting. I looked to see that Gal had sprayed it with the potion. It began mending itself until it was just a pink lining on my skin..

I glanced at the Eevee who looked as if she was crying. I was about to ask her what's wrong, but Eirene spoke. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to leave you there but that Bayleef..." she stopped, both of us glancing at Sally who was screaming in pain as Gal healed her with the potion. The pain of so many scars and wounds being healed at once must be hurting her a lot.

"We'll leave you two to catch up as I take Sally back to her mother and trainer... there obviously missing her heaps. Just like your missing then huh Sally," Gal told us as he tossed the bottle aside and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he scratched her stomach.

I couldn't help it but it slipped out, "Aww... you look like a father," I teased as I saw him blush. I also caught Eirene blushing from the corner of my eyes as she let out a giggle at me saying that about Gal. I only said it because he looked like the type to hold his own like that.

"I don't really want to be a father, too much on my hands and not much spare time as I still have to aid others... I wouldn't want to see others in distress just like you Shade..." he struck back with a grin, "besides, too much of a hassle for me, you two were trouble enough..." he said as I heard some small laughs from him, "I'll be back in... I'd say two, three hours," he added, stepping towards the entrance and leaving with the Eevee in his arms.

For a guy that helps people he sure acted some calm and peaceful. I wonder what it was like knowing so much about others and what they're going through.

A few seconds past and Eirene stared at me as her eyes were clouded by sorrow. "I'm so sorry Shade... It should have been me... I was just scared of being there again that I didn't know what to do..." She sulked, her head rubbing into my side.

I pushed her away with my paw and gave her a peck on her nose. "I'm the one that should be sorry… for telling you to leave…" She just smiled and accepted my apology for a peck on my nose, "but if we get back to what you said just then. I couldn't help but notice that you said again" I said to her as I sat on my rear, her following suite as she brought herself closer to me with some effort.

She rested her head on my shoulder and a sigh escaped her, "I don't want to talk about it... It's too dark and painful for me to want to remember what happened to me... I just hide it behind a smile as it tears at me from the inside..." she sobbed quietly now as she began to settle down.

At this point I was thinking of maybe just giving up on asking her but this is maybe the chance I'm looking for to ask her about her past. I decided to play it safe and go slow, maybe even tell some lies based on what I knew so far. "But I already know a fair bit... I know that they had at you, I can tell as you knew him before hand and weren't entirely afraid of him when we were at the weeks ago." I bent my front paws down and laid on my stomach, doing it slowly as Eirene leaned her weight on me as she rested her head on my neck now. It was actually a little played on as I couldn't really tell she knew that Weavile. My statement was based on what Gal said to me earlier.

"That's somewhat true... though they didn't just... rape me... they also tortured me... severely..." her tears picked up in numbers as it was apparent she was having thoughts of what they done to her. I could also feel her shudder against me in fear and sadness, the most apparent ones, but I knew she held more than those.

They tortured her and raped her, I knew what torture would include but to their extent was what I didn't know. I wasn't really sure what they done to her to hurt her, but, they also raped her. The second time I've heard the word and I think I know what it means. Your forced to mate whether you like it or not is what I thought what it was, able to get that deduction from hearing it after this had happened to me.

"My last trainer was the one that broke my heart... by abandoning me after so long..." she started, holding back some tears as she strained to talk.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" I asked her, giving her a lick on her nose. I wasn't going to add 'you don't need to' as I wanted to know what was really so dark about her past and what she's been through.

"I know I said I didn't, but I can't hide it from the one I love. I just don't want you to think of me differently," she said insipidly.

"I would never think of you differently, I'll always see you as my Espeon," I told her to reassure her, feeling her tail rest on my back.

I heard a heavy sigh escape her, "thank you Shade... you mean so much to me..."

We nuzzled each other for a few minutes before she began to start her story. She began with her trainer, her last trainer that had thrown her away. She felt so lonely in the world, exploring her new found life aimlessly in the wild. Her experience was short lived when she walked into this forest after coming from a small village called Plared. I never really heard of it, nor did it sound familiar to me, but who was I to judge.

Her experience turned to be better then she expected. Having an encounter with the trainer she was now with for her freedom. Tanya, Eirene's trainer, didn't react to her until she collapsed… Eirene was weak at the time, having a hard time with competition in this forest. Food and shelter was limited in the time of spring, Pokémon of the forest having their offspring. Whatever that meant…

Tanya took her in and treated her with the warmth she needed until she had the choice to leave. It didn't take long for her to gain energy, she said it only took about a week and by then she had grown attached to her and was full of remorse. She didn't trust her even though Tanya feed her and gave her shelter.

It came time when she chose her path. I was surprised when I heard it but she chose to leave, deciding to live back in the forest. That's when her nightmare began, what she was too scared to talk about and what haunted her the most. She happened to find a small grove in a tree that she used for shelter until she was attacked by something when she was in a state of thinking of Tanya.

I had a feeling it was probably that Sneasel that attacked her. Next thing she remembered was that she was castes into a state of darkness. I tried to make out what she was saying but her tears crying was making it hard to understand her but I managed to calm her down. I told her just to ignore that part as I didn't want to hear what they had done to her, especially for me reminding her on what they done to her.

She moved onto getting away from her captors, acting submissive as the Bayleef and Sneasel had their way with her (at the time of course he was a Sneasel). Eirene told me she was there for a month, no one was looking for her, no one really knew who she was, but she never lost hope, knowing someone would help her, but that wasn't what happened.

The chance to escape was what she was aiming for and she knew the best way was to gain their trust and make a run for it when they were exhausted. When she was unchained, after having been violated like other times, she took the advantage to leave as they both were exhausted. She only received minor physical wounds on her escape, but greater scars on the inside, both mental and emotional.

I was actually surprised that she held onto the faintest light, knowing no one loved her, nor wanted her. But she continued fighting on, even with nothing to look forward to.

"What happened next?" I asked, completely wrapped in her emotional story. She stopped talking for a few minutes for some breath, each passing minute made me want to know what happened. She smiled, adding that all the dark parts where gone and the rest was just a relaxing story really.

Her running eventually ended up into this cave we were in now. Remaining there for a week before someone walked into it. Quickly becoming aggressive but falling down and in a position of submission. To tired like her first encounter with a stranger and tired for another. The Gallade we know as we know as Gal, well I do anyway, don't know what Eirene calls him.

Gal went to approach her with caution, having trouble doing so as she was using her psychic waves to keep him away from her. She said that it was too much drainage to her energy to continue stopping him in his tracks. But that's where I stopped her from talking about her past as the rest made sense now. All I wanted to know what was so dark and I can see what now. I would never look at her with the intentions they had.

I rested my head on her, "I can tell what happen next...just take another breather" I said smiling, rubbing my head against her side as we still sat next to each other.

She returned the smile with a tilt of her head, "Oh...?" she wondered, her tail wrapping around mine.

"You denied his help, but he refused to let you remain there in your condition. So he persuaded you like he always does and took you back to Tanya," I explained.

She looked at me with disbelief, "how... how did you know...?" Her tone adding to her disbelief and shock at me knowing that.

"I can tell that from how you treat a new being in your life you always act with aggression but your fear is so obvious... you were even like that to me. When you awoke you almost took a bite of my fur when I didn't let you leave. Least now I can understand why you were like that."

Eirene gave a hesitant laugh, "am I really that predictable..." she said disappointedly.

"It's okay, only because I've lingered around you for so long that I can pretty much read your mind in general. My little spring flower," I told her as I went a little red on calling her that, but she was a spring flower and deserved to be treated like one. I also said it to make her fall for me even more.

"What... What do you mean by spring flower?" She enquired, lifting her head slightly.

I took the chance to adjust myself onto my back so I could see how she would react and the expressions on her face. When I was on my back, she placed her head on my chest, facing me, staring into my eyes as dry tears stained the rims of her eyes.

"Whatever they did to you may have been painful... but... as long as I'm by your side I'll treat you like a spring flower, tending to your every need like a blooming flower would need so it can grow and live in the world. I'll give you the love that you most deserve... And I'll make sure that no one would take you for what those see you as... because I'll always stick by you because my love is only for you." I saw her shed some tears, tears of joy as a smile crawled on her face and her tail swayed from side to side.

I kind of feel guilty on saying that I'd stick by her always. I don't know if I could do that as Lacy was still planted in my mind and I wanted to see her, to know she's going is harsh, but I'd like to see her go in tranquillity. I know she would be in a miserable state at me not being by her side after being through so much together. That's why I didn't say my heart was hers, seeing that it was somewhat tattered and for it to be whole again I would have to see Lacy happy.

"Shade... that's... that's so sweet..." She said as tears of happiness poured down her face. "I'm glad I can have someone that cares for me like you do... someone who treats me with respect... I just feel so enraptures to know someone loves me with feelings instead of just mating..." she added rubbing her head into my chest affectionately and wiping some of her tears away that were building up. "So... does that mean you're going to live with me and Tanya...? You did say you would stick by me... unless that slipped out by accident as it aided how much you loved me?" Eirene muttered, hard to really hear as it was muffled through my chest as her head still rubbed into it.

"I... I wasn't meant to say that part as I'm not really sure on what to do... It's either you or Lacy..." I said as I began talking to myself by the end of the sentence, still deciding and contemplating on who to choose.

"I understand then... Gal told me earlier through telepathy... on what she's going through and what she done..." she said, giving me a warm smile, "so I respect your decision in the end because... well just because..." she sounded sketchy but she gained herself and gave me a small lick on my nose.

"Gal told you about it without my clarification...? Well, I guess its better you know..." I placed my right paw on her forehead and began stroking her lavender fur that felt so velvety on my paw pads. Soft, comforting strokes from her jewel to her neck made her purr with delight.

"Mmmm... Shade that feels so nice..." Eirene cooed, her tail flicking at my strokes, "we have at least two hours left till Gal returns... how about we make the best of them as it might be the last time we get to be together..." she explained, beginning to lick her lips, "this might be the last time we can mate... because we... leave tomorrow afternoon..." she reminded me, stopping at the word 'we' for a few seconds before she continued speaking. Her body adjusted onto mine, her body lying on top of me evenly, "if you say yes then I'll give you everything I can," She added as she gave me a peck on my nose.

"You hold up a convincing statement, but I can't help but refuse the offer... unless you really want it?" I asked, placing my paws around her body for a small hug as she was on top of him. I realised it was a silly question as she was more than willing to offer herself to me again.

"Of course I want it... your my gardener after all and I need to be tended to, " she mocked, her snout nuzzling mine and her tail beginning to tease my sheath in her lustful mood.

I couldn't help but laugh, but if that's the way she wants to go then I'll play along, although I don't know whether I would be able to play on as good as she could because I was still new to mating. I gave her a peck on her nose and let out a small gasp when I felt her tail wrap around my flesh which felt fully erect from her tail teasing it to come out of its sheath.

At the time she was hesitant with this new treatment, but she quickly got over it, hearing the pleasure it was giving me every time she softly squeezed it, along with moving it up and down while applying some pressure to it. Some pre emerged from my tip, quickly being spread along my flesh as her tail rubbed it along my flesh, the pre also clinging to her furred tail as she attempted to bring me satisfaction.

It's odd how I've learnt so much within a few weeks, and something only a day ago, or two, hard to remember when my minds clouded by arousal. Mating is all new to me and she was happy enough to teach me, knowing how pleasurable it can be, made me think that she was nice to me from the beginning because she found me... I don't know how she found me; I hadn't asked her on why she loved me. I made a note that I had to ask her why she chose me. I'm glad that she never really took advantage of me like someone would do to a newcomer in an unknown nature and circumstances.

My breathing was increasing as she continued to rub her wrapped tail around my member, increasing her speed and pressure she was applying to it. I was in a position where she had with me what she wants; I wouldn't have it any other way. My black tail was slowly flicking about every time her coiled tail hit the base of my pink flesh. I thought for a second that maybe I could use my tail to pleasure her as she did to me. My tail was nothing like hers as mine was convex, thinner at the tip and bottom, and was thicker in the middle.

It was hard for me to control my tail as my mind was filled with arousal from her treatment, along with a smell that I couldn't describe besides the words attractive and intoxicating. I pulled her in close and took the chance to give her some pleasure as she did to me, feeling that I should give her something as she pleasured me. I concentrated my weight and rolled her onto her back, with me lying on top of her as I squeezed my eyes shut. As I rolled her she wrapped her tail tightly around my cock, almost constricting it as I felt some pain from how tight she managed to curl her tail around it.

"Shade...? What are you doing?" She looked at me with what curiosity she could as she continued her vigorous movement of her tail. I began to feel my loins tense and a burning sensation, my climax was near and she wasn't pulling any stops to delay it. I stood on my paws, making it easier for her to place her treatment on me, even though my stance was wobbly as she thrusted away.

"I... I..." is all I could say as I fell to my high as her motions just increased in speed. Streams of my white seed shot out of my tip in throbs and twitches of my body as she stopped rubbing her tail and began clenching, forcing me to moan and grunt as the force behind her wraps were hurting, but instead of saying anything I just kept my stance, trying not to give in to my weak legs.

I came down from my high and felt her tail uncoil itself from my sheathing flesh. My breathing was heavy and my mind hazy as I fell forward, not because my legs gave in but because Eirene pulled me down by wrapping her tail around my waist and tugging me towards her. I felt warmth at my stomach when I met hers, it was wet and quite sticky, which was probably my seeds.

"You're quite... skilful with your tail..." I said to her, thinking twice before I actually said it. She just giggled as I looked into her eyes. Whether I made a compliment or a statement I didn't know, but she sure knew how to use her tail.

"Well..." she paused for a couple of seconds, going through a range of expressions from happiness, to fear and sadness, before letting out a small chirp. I couldn't help but wonder why she went through the range of expressions. "I happened to use my tail a lot to relieve myself when I was... alone... but now I have you to make me happy and look joyously towards the future," she cheered, giving me a small stare before glancing to the side, "that's if you do happen to live with me..."

It's still haunting my mind; I can only have one and not both. I'm going to feel pain by the end of tomorrow, knowing I'm going to have to make a life changing decision. For now I'm going to give her what love I can.

She looked back at me with her gorgeous purple eyes, "but If we go back to what's on hand... you still need to tend to your spring flower... I still need to be water and fertilized..."

I gave her a smirk, "I say that I've fertilized you a fair bit." I forced myself up, having difficulty as our fur was matted together with my seed. I managed to remove myself from her to see that her whole stomach was white; her once pink fur was all white and tangled.

I looked at myself to see that my stomach was white along with my flesh beginning to show once again. I gave another thought about using my tail to pleasure her but I think if I did, it may hurt me so I just decided to lick her clean.

I hobbled to her, leaning my head near her stomach and beginning to drag my tongue around the white patches. It didn't taste all too well but it was my mess and I had to clean it.

"Mmmm... that feels good Shade... I'll give... you a clean... after you're finished..." she said under short shivers of her body, her body twitching to my licks.

It took a fair effort and a lot of time, finally making her fur gleam in sleekness. I glanced at her slit getting a thought in my head. Eirene had fun with me, so I should have fun with her, deciding that I'd tease first before going along with it as she might not like it, but I'd doubt she wouldn't.

She went to get up but I quickly placed my front right paw on her stomach, stopping her as she looked at me with confusion. I held a smirk on my face as we exchanged looks at each other. She became scared but I quickly took my queue so she wouldn't be scared for any longer.

I lowered my head near her slit, giving her a light tap with my nose on her clitoris. A small cry of pleasure came from her when I did, along with her juices splurting, covering her folds. I decided to suckle on that small nub as I remember her saying something about it, but I couldn't remember.

I closed my mouth on it and began to suckle on it, Eirene responding with cries and sudden jolts in her movement. I could tell I was sending shivers down her spine with how she was reacting. I curled my tongue around it and tugged it softly, causing her to contort her body uncontrollably. Though I didn't want to bring her to her high like this, she's tasted me; I want to at least taste her.

I removed my maw from her to glance at her folds to see how wet they were now. I gave her folds a lick, sampling the juices from her depths. When I got a taste of this substance, my eyes lit up. It tasted sweet, with an after taste that was salty, which went really well with my palette. I began to lash my tongue against her folds, getting what I could. I saw that Eirene was breathing heavy, most probably because I kept changing my pace and what I was doing.

I slithered my tongue into her folds after I got what I could from the outside. Her walls massaged my tongue as I wiggled it around her walls, lapping up the juices that coated her walls. I kept my tongue in her, slightly drifting my eyes to look at her. Her front paws were curled and close to her chest, her ears flicking at the slow, aimless licks. The rest of her features I couldn't see, though I could feel her tail starting to curl itself around my neck, feeling the tip of her fork-like tail begin to rubbing behind my right ear.

It felt nice and was soothing, but at the same time it was forcing me to increase the power of my tongue. Her tugging also provided a sense that she wanted me to increase my speed, but I also chose to go in deeper as I wanted more of that tasty liquid. I pushed my snout forward, brushing her pink nub with my wet nose, getting quite a high pitched cry from her that I hadn't heard before.

Her walls quivered uncontrollably, along with her body writhing under me. In her peak now, her juices releasing in streams, jetting through her. I acted quickly, attempting to swallow all of her sweetness. I had to push myself back, having more then I bargained for. Some of her mixture splurted on my face as I lifted my head back, the rest just dribbled from her opening and down her.

"Ah... Shade... that was lovely..." she managed under her breathing, even I had trouble hearing what she said as her breaths were loud and long. She heaved her head up, a small amount of laughter from her. I didn't know what she was laughing at until her tail dabbed at my face. I laughed when her tail hung in front of me, a small amount of liquid clinging to the longer part of the spilt tipped tail

I licked around my chops, getting what I could, before licking the small amount that was on her tail. I then moved back near her rear, lapping up the rest of her nectar, making sure not to leave any left as it was too good to pass up. After getting everything I moved myself back up and licked the small amount on her tail.

"Your turn now..." she said as she got on all fours and tackled me to the floor. I was under her grasp within a few seconds.

I was gazing up at her, "you act fast when it comes to ma..." I began, but she placed her left paw on my mouth, hinting me to stop talking.

She moved herself to my member, licking at the sheath with her rough tongue. Her licks were so delightful that I let out some comforting moans. Her tongue moved to the white patch that covered my lower region. She retracted her tongue and went back to teasing my unsheathing member.

I laid my head back as she had her way with me. I would only allow her to do this to me, only because I could trust her. I knew if I wanted to know something she would tell me because we loved each other.

Her licking ceased, removing her face from my fully erected cock. I didn't get disappointed as I knew she wouldn't stop for too long. I decided to look to, forcing my head up to see her placing her front paws on my standing flesh. I felt her paws begin to stroke up and down my length, adding speed when she heard my moans.

This was new and I liked it already. So far, mating was like a dream. Having someone you can share pure bliss with while having feelings for each other. I only knew it for about a day and I'm already wondering what else there is. She knew a lot about it, and different treatments and I wondered why. I mind drifted off to maybe what they done to her. She probably used what happened to her on me, but it didn't bother me as she loved doing it to me and I loved doing it to her. At this point I really put my mind at ease, just wanting to feel happiness between us with the course of our mating.

Pre-cum emerged from my tip in her steady pace from the base to the top of my flesh, drizzling to the side as her paws just spread it across, making her movements more faster as grip became harder with the stickiness of the substance, making the strokes more powerful.

My breathing increased as she changed her tempo and tactic on pleasuring me. Her paws moved to the rim of the tip, crashing down with speed, friction, then going up slowly and repeating the process at least two or three times now within a second.

"Eir-Eirene... I'm..." I tried to finish, but was unable as she gave a hard finish. Her paws hammered down onto my length with vigour and clinched onto the base; bringing me to my peak as I felt strands shoot out of my flesh. Her paws slowly started massaging me, coating my member with my seed from the top to bottom.

I felt her let go after some strokes and felt a warm, wet and rough feeling on my stomach. Eirene began licking my stained fur, trying to untangle my matted fur. She was hasty in doing it and quickly moved to my shrinking member, licking my seed that I guessed she loved.

I began heaving my eyelids, trying to stay awake as she cleaned the rest of my stomach fur properly after having licked my retreated member. I felt her body drag along mine and I saw her look at me as she rested on top of me.

"You look tired Shade?" She gave me a kiss on my maw, holding it for several minutes before removing herself away and looking into my barely opened eyes. "You should get some rest Shade..."

"But I have..."

"I don't want you to exhaust yourself to much, just get some rest," she smiled, moving down a little, resting her head on my chest. "If we wake up before Gal comes we can continue if you want to," she added, closing her eyes.

"Okay..." I said with a small exhale as her weight settled on top of me. I placed my right paw on her neck and slowly stroked her from the neck to her back. They began to purr softly, feeling her purrs course through my body and began to relax my muscles. It felt like she was like a vibrating massager, so relaxing, so warm. "I love you Eirene," I told her but got no response, concluding that she must be asleep.

I wasted no time in choosing to rest, resting my head on the ground and closing my eyes. Only one thing was weaving in my mind now, the decision for Eirene and Lacy. I still didn't know who to chose, so I have to see Lacy with Gal so I can have the ability to speak with her. I have to make sure she's happy even though she was the first to ruin my world…

Sleep was hard to get to, having to choose something that will decide if my life is happy or not. Though, what Sally said to me did have some effect on me, remembering she said that Lacy's act was to suppress my sadness and to protect me. I began to think if seeing her was a good idea now, but Gal said I must and I will… I can't help but think what she's going to say to me when I confront her… if I confront her…


	4. Retribution

**Into The Moonlight: Retribution**

So much of my pain drained away as I felt the cold sting of a paw clash against my face. The sting was of great pleasure as I saw myself protecting everything I've worked for and to know I still had the willpower to withstand such a brutal combination of attacks.

My body glided through the cold air as the echoes of my own screams vibe through my body. Even with myself airborne and my body in state of collapse, I was determined to finish this brute off.

I gathered myself as gravity took its toll and I skidded across the ground from the force of that claws strike which froze most of my body in seconds. At least now I could move my legs and that was what I was wishing as I got up and stood on my shaking legs, trying to keep myself up with what I had left in me.

It seemed this morning was perfect in some way with how it started, but now it just held misery. We had been walking for a few hours in the dawn of the rising sun. At the time I didn't realise how far we were from the town. We left the cave about an hour or two ago. It felt like hours anyway. Most of the walk remained quiet with small amounts of laughter here and there with what I could recall.

Nothing much happened in that cave, when we woke up, Gal was there, along with Sally jumping on me to wake me up. Eirene broke into laughter along with Gal, Sally wasn't laughing with them though, and she just held a big smile, pouncing on me to stir me from my peaceful sleep.

They got lost in the darkness apparently, before the sun had even risen, which is why Sally was still with us. I was still confused though, I thought Gal would have had a good sense of direction. Guess I was wrong.

That's all I remember up till now as my mind was beginning to fill with hatred at the one who stood in front of me with the Eevee to his chest. He held his right arm around her neck and his left claw at her chest in warning that he would easily pierce her flesh if he wanted to.

The fact that he was actually giving her a chance was infusing me. He struck down Eirene without a problem and now he holds her in a headlock without giving her some damage. Still, I gave myself a fight that was draining me too quickly, having forced Eirene to distract him just for a diversion I would have hoped to have work.

But, she was lying unconscious just behind him with no signs of actual movement, our diversion failing and at my risk causing me to become open and find myself beat.

"Leave her out of this, you creep! Or are you to scare to fight with decency!" I ordered with anger, stomping my front right paw with a small sparse of dark entity emanating from it and circling before it vanished without a trace.

He seemed offended by what I said as he let go of Sally and hung his claws to his side, and lunging at me before I could even comprehend his movement. He had definitely increased in speed, but I had a feeling he would lack defence like he did before.

My cries filled the field as his claws struck my right side, grazing my flesh with ease and spilling blood with no remorse. It's not until his free claw struck my free side and stab itself into my flesh. Endless amounts of tears streamed down my face as my teeth gritted, the pain overpowering my natural limits.

I fell onto my stomach as his claws remained half an inch into my flesh with blood seeping from the laceration that was planted across my chest earlier when I left myself open from seeing Eirene collapse. That moment was killing me from the inside and I didn't know what to do. Yet I was in this spot now with this Weavile sitting on my back with his claws dug into me.

With my head lowered to the ground and in so much pain, his heavy breathing acting as a motive to just want to rip him apart. All I wanted for him is to see his corpse lay dormant with no movement, to see him suffer would be more soothing for me now but I wouldn't have the chance to make him beg for life.

Having the sudden feeling of something wet and slimy near the tip of me ear made it twitch. "I've never like being called creep, therefore I think I should make you regret saying it to me," he said harshly into my ears as he purposely twisted his right paw, causing an extent of pain that was bringing me to tears. The feel of my flesh being twisted from a wound was making me writhe and beg for him to stop.

Begging was pretty pointless as I already knew his extent of punishment, his words putting me on the dot, but wishing I was wrong.

"Mmmm... How delicate to hear the cries of a Pokémon in distress. So warming... don't you agree? I feel so proud with each creature I tak..."

I let out a nightmarish scream as I felt the weight of the Weavile leave my back. That wasn't the actual cause of why I screamed in pain, it was the fact that his sudden removal of his claws, his right claw actually as it remained inside and created further damage along my right. I didn't bother to see how much wounds I had on my body, but blood feeling the ground pointed to me that I had a fair amount.

Soon, my body was relieved of the immense pain that had been dealt to me, and was only filled with pain of wounds and exhaustion. Even with those still lingering within me, I forced myself up with as much effort as I could, shaking tremendously as I felt a sudden uneasiness. Everything felt tipsy; everything looked tipsy on that matter.

Of course, at hearing Eirene's growling voice I took a step forward to where I heard it, tumbling forward and eliciting a small yelp. My vision was at failure, all I could see were things spinning, and most of that was blurred.

"I'm over with the pain you caused me! Having Shade is all I need now! AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANOTHER FROM ME!"

What was going on? I wanted to know! She sounded angered and sorrow crawled its way into her voice. A loud, piercing cry made me grit my teeth as its pitch was unbearable for my ears; it was enough to make ones ears bleed. Luckily it diminished after a few seconds, becoming quiet with nothing but my lowered whimpers of pain that came out natural with small twitches along my body, and the sound of approaching footsteps nearing closer to me.

A shadowy figure appeared over my blurred vision, tears making my eyes sting and the tipsiness making it impossible to see what overlay my vision.

I blinked my eyes as I heard the voice that made my body shudder, thoughts running through my mind and picking up what had happened earlier before I fell to a sharp pain along my neck.

* * *

The sun looked as if it was just rising; well it's the best I could make out with how dim our surroundings were thanks to the canopy of the forest. This pointed out we were deep within the forest, a part I hadn't yet to explore and I don't think I would want to anytime soon.

I held my head lowered as I walked between Eirene and Gal, who was holding Sally in his arm.

"Shady, please cheer up, no need to be sad for what's going on," Eirene told me as I glanced at her. She was clearly trying to cheer me up as she occasionally rubbed herself against me. Not that it held the cure, but it felt nice to have some comfort. "I've got to make it up to you," she added with a peck to my nose. Wasn't last night... morning... I'm lost with time at the moment, but wasn't earlier her apology?

I blushed as Gal was looking at us, smiling, "get a room you two," he joked.

Eirene glanced at him, "you're just jealous," she struck back, sticking her tongue out.

The Gallade gave her a grin, "you don't want to go there Eirene, you know I'll win," he mocked. I just walked between them, trying not to laugh at them for joking about each other.

"Fine..." she said, lifting her head up to the sky, "what should we talk about then. Almighty leader." I glanced at her to see she had a few tears gathered around the rims of her eyes.

"What's wrong Eirene?" I questioned, nudging her with my body. The tears were questionable; I couldn't tell if they were of sadness or anger.

She turned to me, bearing a warming smile, "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're in one piece," Eirene answered, her voice clouded by sorrow.

"Don't lie Eirene, I know..."

"Drop it Shade! She doesn't want to be reminded of it!" Gal interrupted, giving me a glare that showed he was serious as I turned to look at him. I saw that he glanced at Eirene with shock for a second, before turning his head left, looking away from us. "Sorry Shade, I didn't mean to tell you off..." he said, quickly turning back with a smile on his face, "but truth be told, she's telling me off for..."

"Don't you dare speak of it with me near... I don't want to be reminded of it... please..." she pleaded.

"Well then," he said, moving his arms and stirring the Eevee that slumber in his arms from her sleep.

"W-where... am I..." I heard the Eevee say, flicking her tail softly, her ears twitching slowly as she woke up more. That's all I could really see of her as Gal was tall. "Oh, Sammy, are we there already?" She asked, another yawn escaping her.

"No, not yet, but I thought you should Get some exercise with Eirene. After all, Eirene and I are planning something for you later today." He began to squat, releasing Sally from his cradled arms. She wobbled a bit, finally gaining her composure after some attempts to walk.

I was wondering what he was doing, what the plan was and now beginning to wonder who this Eevee was, not really caring till now. I had my own troubles but I know if I kept thinking about them I would just keep putting myself down.

I watched as Eirene smiled, "I guess that sounds fair..." she glanced at me for a second as Sally stepped between us, "please don't think of me differently... once Sammy tells you..." she dashed a few feet away, Sally following suite as they began dashing around each.

I looked up to Gal, "Sammy?" I tried to refrain from laughing; it was just funny at hearing him be called that.

"They call me that because they found it cute. Eirene knows I don't like it as she's read my thoughts," he held a frown on his facial expression, "that's gratitude for teaching her telepathy and mind reading..." he said in the air, keeping his voice down so Eirene couldn't hear us.

"Oh... that reminds me, have you figured out why you can't talk to me or read my mind? And I assume that Eirene tried and failed."

"Yes to the second and no to the first... I still haven't, but I formed a theory," he told me, "I only just came up with it. I think you're troubled by something deeper within your mind, and whatever it is must be blocking it." I looked at him with curiosity before he shook his head, "it's only a theory though, and it's what I can only predict from my knowledge about you."

I pondered at his theory, wondering if it held truth. "I don't think it's true... at least back then I never felt troubled... I was quite happy... I had a trainer that was a true friend and that I lo..." I looked away, some tears welling around my eyes, quickly turning it into my cause of current distress. "I only feel terrible out here Gal... ever since Lacy..." I looked down, "ever since then my minds been troubled, not knowing what to do and how I saw humans... it just really hurt to know all that I had was gone within a split second..."

He nodded and gave a perplexed look, adding a wide smile and gesturing me to continue. I lifted my head, directing my gaze to Eirene and Sally, who were now just walking side by side, talking by the looks of it. "But all that changed when I found her by the river... When she woke up and saw me with her... the first time she was really scared and in tears... it gave me mixed thoughts..." some tears streamed down my face, having recollections of my memories.

I couldn't help but sob. That day I met her was something I would never forget, it was all so surreal. Sure I got hurt, but only because I was a stranger to her, and she thought I was going to hurt her. I always wondered why she was so traumatised by me the first few days, even acting like something was going to attack her. Now I knew why she was like the way she was with first meetings.

I felt Gal pat my back, looking at him, a contented smile appearing on his face. "Eirene told me some of the things you said about humans in general and I'm kind of surprise to know you said all that stuff... hopefully you want to live with her..." he said with warmth, giving his attention to Eirene, "I know you really love Eirene and all, and I know she needs you." He now adjusted his attention to Eirene, "otherwise I don't know how she would cope... not that Lacy's having a better time."

A pang of sorrow swept across that small, shattered heart of mine, "I feel like running away from it all... starting fresh with my past forgotten and everythi..."

"Don't you dare speak like that!" He stopped in his tracks and lowered himself to my level by bending his knees. "Running from your problems holds more darkness in your soul..." he grabbed my face with his two paws and turned them so I was looking straight at his. "I can't tolerate those who think like that, and so I always tell them that it leads to death fairly quickly... but I can tell from looking in your eyes that you fear that decision, which I'm glad to see." A wide smile appeared on his face before we continued to walk once again.

As much as I hated to admit it, I held to much fear to put that idea to action. I tried once only when Lacy hit me and look how my life turned out since that...

Wait!

My life turned out with pure excitement, lacking the days I was alone and all. But I found someone who changed it from broken to meaningful, someone who was more likely to open me to new wounds, but close old ones that I thought would never heal. This was making me think that I was capable of running away, it turned out good the first time, and it surely had to work a second time.

That idea was swarming around in my head now, overpowering others I had at this point in time.

"I want to bring this up as it might help sway you in the right direction, and that she wanted me to tell you this as well," I heard him say as I took my gaze in front of me and watched Eirene and Sally still walk in front of us, further then before due to our small stop. "Apparently, she told you her past, correct?"

I gave a small nod as I continued to just stare at her now, watching as she padded alongside the Eevee and swish her tail around. The Eevee was in much of the same pace as the much bigger Espeon that stood alongside her. Though her tail was much bigger than the Espeon's in thickness and was definitely fluffier then hers.

"Did she happen too..." he stopped, which caused me to look at him as he didn't act keen to finish his sentence, "I think I might stop it there, I'd prefer her to tell you this... I'll talk to her when I get the time..."

Of course I wondered what else she had to hide, what else could be important that he'd want her to tell me about. I guess that question may get answered sometime soon, knowing I'd be told something... hopefully...

The walk remained quite from there, apart from the burst of laughter the two in front of us held. What were they talking about that was so funny?

"Hmm..."

"What?" I asked with curiosity, putting my ears forward in a humorous posture.

He glanced at me and shrugged it off, "it's nothing... you just said something that... it's nothing really..." Gal stuttered a lot when he tried answering me, but he turned his head and took a look at the roof of the forest. "Maybe you should join them, you seem to need cheering up and I'd say those two would hold the cure." Gal said after a while of nothing but there laughter bugging me.

Without second thought, I dashed forward and left Gal to walk on his own as I caught up with Eirene and Sally. I did wonder what he was thinking of, but I put it behind me. I set myself between the two as they stared at me with their eyes.

"What?" I said in a feared manner as I exchanged glances between the two, turning my head to the left, then right, and repeating this until they broke into hysterical laughter. "Am I missing something?" I questioned as it just went unanswered, only laughs being a response.

After they calmed down from there laughing fit and after coming down from my perplexed self, I shot Eirene a glance before I tapped her side with my tail.

She looked at me with something different about her. Her eyes where clouded with something I hadn't seen before, those violet eyes of hers held something deep that I was beginning to question in my mind. This was a good thing as it was distracting me from the task I had by the end of the day.

"I was just telling Sally on how you and I met, and she found it cute and funny," she told me with a cheerful smile and that new discovery in her eyes lingered before it seem to dissipate without a trace.

I turned my head and gave her a smile, thinking to myself as she had a happy vibe emanating her and didn't seem to show any scars of emotional struggle. Even I held a small scar of being taken by that Weavile creep, though I wasn't showing it as I was more focused on other things, and I have Eirene to pull me through it anyway.

"Yeah, well it wasn't fun for me with her trying to take a snap at me with her teeth. Yet I did like her rest atop me." We all started to laugh now, me recollecting the memory with all its glory, Eirene herself would be reminded of it herself and would be playing it through her head like I was. After I stopped laughing, I asked a question of my own. "How do you two know each..."

Something at that point coiled around my leg from a bush that was on the side of us. With bushes surrounding us and trees as well, it was hard to tell what was hiding. I looked at my paw to see a green like vine slither its way around before it suddenly tightened its grip.

Without a chance or reaction, I was dragged from that point along the forest ground, trying to use my claws to sustain myself from being dragged further, yelling out for help as I was completely scared. It didn't work as the vine had too much strength behind it and I found myself being suspended in air after sustaining injuries from sharp sticks that grazed my flesh.

Fear was flying through me as I found myself gazing into blood red eyes from the air. The pale green Pokémon was holding me somehow from a vine from its body, hanging me held in the air upside, a small breeze of air making me turn around slowly as the vine twisted me to look back at it.

Looking in those eyes was beginning to take tolls on my body. But how was that possible? I didn't think a Bayleef was capable of turning my thoughts into fear.

A sharp piercing on my back made me flail as I turned to see Eirene and Gal emerge from the bushes and into the clearing I was hung in. That piercing only got worst and I didn't know the cause of it, but it was definitely coming from my back.

* * *

That's about what I remember, now hiding my head between my front paws as the figure in front of me turned into an image of an Eevee, an Eevee who began licking my face as my mind realised who it was.

"Shade, snap out of it... we need your help... Eirene needs your help," she explained quickly as she looked terrified, shaking with fear and each of her words low and untoned.

"Eirene?" I took my gaze behind her, seeing as Eirene was staggering behind Gal with blood dripping from her matted red body. Gal was crouching with his right arm on the ground and his left arm hanging in front of his face, ready for an attack as he lay defensive. He was terribly wounded, his breathing was heavy from what I could tell from my position and blood showed he was wounded in part of his body.

The fight between him and the Bayleef must have tired him out, or was it that I passed out and time went by, the damage being done by the Weavile? Either way, that Bayleef wasn't insight and he was here.

Further to my left, the Weavile was panting and held his three claws on each side, his body lowered and his head forward with his red feather crown standing proud as he stood in the offense. He looked wounded himself and wasn't even giving a vibe of being hurt from his body.

"Shade, do something... I'm scared..." Sally said as she ran behind me and cowered by curling herself in a ball, her tail and legs still visible though. "They've been fighting each other pointlessly... Gal won't strike him down and hi going to get himself killed if he...doesn't," she added with fear and shut up at that point when she heard me heave my body up with effort as pain was circulating its way through me.

The moment I stood up is when fury enraged my mind. As I stood, Eirene collapsed forward with a cry for help. Fury started to swirl my mind around, it started to take me into its grasp. I made a promise that no one would hurt her... no one would touch her... and now she laud motionless with blood... that was turning my mind to envelop in darkness and turn in on myself... I didn't care of my body's pain... it is irrelevant...

I began charging forward as my goal was the Weavile, my speed was normally slow in all case and I was clearly outmatched. But I was at a pace that denied me a miss, I didn't know where this speed was coming from, and so i would normally question it... but my mind was clouded by hatred.

When I reached him, I lunged forward, surprisingly not startling him at all, that he didn't dodge my move. My front claws dug into his shoulders as I laid my weight on him, both of us rolling together in this tense air.

I had no thought of stalling, though my intentions were of pure malice anyways. I wanted to watch him suffer as I laid him to rest, hoping that would be my luck. No, I got distracted at the thought of me bearing my teeth within his neck, clenching down to let him pour blood that he rightfully deserved. He struck me down and pinned me on my stomach, one of his paws digging my head into the soil.

My tail changed colour, shining brightly before a coat of silver enclosed around it, making it as hard as steel. I slammed my tail onto his back, causing him to let go of my head and make him unstable as I turned around and lunged my teeth at his neck.

Success took me as my once pearly white teeth began to colour of the red liquid that pour within my mouth. The foul taste made me retract and spit it out, coughing profusely as my mouth remained horrid in flavour. I landed on my feet with a small stagger and looked up to find my reflection on three white points, the claws of the Weavile.

My rings were a dimming yellow, my eyes were that of blood, and my fur was glorified with wounds of all kinds, my own fur coloured with the substance that lay on my taste. The claw moved its position after a second of seeing myself for what I was about to do what I was becoming. Killing someone just because he was ruthless, even though he deserved it more over then one... I couldn't do it... ever...

The claw of his pierced my chest with a loud screech from me, falling into a sudden void of darkness before I lunged at him once more. I couldn't take a life if they were ruthless... but he deserved it with every intention... If I was going down, I'm taking him with me...

Lunging forward caused his claw to deepen on me and cause me to let one cry as my teeth met his neck once more. I clenched with as much effort as I could, but I found myself falling into unconsciousness, heaving to try and stay awake and watch him suffer with the malice that was consuming me and wanting to strike him down which I hope I did.

Retribution was what I wanted, was what I felt was right. Whatever and however I die, it didn't matter as long as I knew I killed him. Blood would be on my hands, but if it protected Eirene, then that was enough to make me smile. Even if it killed me in the process...

Then, there was a sudden clamour of voices that swarmed my ears and made me twitch from landing on the Weavile with all my weight on him and his breathing seeming to stop.

Soon, I was in much of the same state of the Weavile as I found myself unable to keep my eyes open, feeling Gal smack my face a few times to keep me awake and failing miserably.

For such a disastrous outcome and a dragged battle, just to end it with blood. One single act allowed a finish of pain, tragedy, sorrow... My mind was slowly dimming as all that malice in my mind drained away as I managed to catch my eyes on the Weavile laying unconsciously with no breath. My lust for his death satisfied and my heart sinking further as I realised what I done.

I was actually able to kill another being, even if he deserved every ounce of it... I was able to do it... What am I? Who am I? I'm not Shade... I'm something that's not him...

Gal's shadow over cast my vision, I hope anyway. I was to hurt to open my eyes, to tired, closing them tightly and gritting my teeth, trying to suppress the never-ending pain surging through my chest. The only thing I done was repeated a word over and over... "Eirene..."

The last thing I clearly remember was him removing me from the corpse of my kill, his claws being slowly removed from my chest caused me to blackout before I heard him rambling on about not dying and it was something to do with... I don't know what he said as my hearing failed before I went to shut down...

* * *

I cocked my head to the side as I watched her stand there and stare at me with fear, bearing her teeth and small growls erupting from her clenched teeth, her stance threatening me to move from the entrance of the den I was sitting in, blocking her path from freedom.

She awoke in somewhere she didn't see familiar, giving me the vibe that she was scared. She was growling profusely and bearing her teeth to warn me off. Though I was hardly afraid, she held no grounds of being able to do any damage to me, what with the weak whimpers that I manage to catch under her growling.

"Calm down, you're going to be okay. I just want to know what happened to you as I found you lying by the river." I asked sincerely, getting smaller growls from her as an answer, her offensive becoming defensive as she was backing down. Of course, I thought she was calm, but I fell right into her trap.

Padding forward cautiously as I assumed she had calmed down, though I still found her glare to be quite intimidating, even though she was gnawing at the leaf bandage I made for her leg, her glare still felt it was watching me intently.

Out of nowhere she lunged at me with her teeth bearing and her eyes full of hatred and disgust. I told her to calm down and that it's going to be okay, I also made a point that I wasn't going to hurt her, pointing out that I made that leaf on her leg a supportive bandage.

For a second, I closed my eyes as my only answer was her teeth nearing me before I felt her weight, her entire weight resting on me as I laid on my back. Crying rang through my ears and her paws tightened around me, her head lowering and rubbing into my chest roughly. Tears stained my fur, though she was only going through this because she was terrified and I found it scary myself.

After her crying stopped and her breathing settled, I glanced at her to see she was asleep. "Great..." I murmured sarcastically, making sure she couldn't hear me. I didn't want to push her off me as she looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, and I didn't want to disturb her.

So I just laid on my back, in attempts to try and fall asleep to pass the time with her slumbering on top of me. Who knew how long she would sleep, I decided to stay awake and wait for her to awake. I had an odd feeling if I went to sleep that she would escape unnoticed and get lost in the forest. But it was hard as the hours passed and she was definitely in a peaceful sleep, the fight to stay awake becoming the task at hand.

"Notify me when he gets up... I'm completely buggered at watching him in a continuous slumber..."

I went to talk, but found my throat sore and dry, coughing heavily and heaving my eyes open to see a pink figure sitting in front of me with her head cock to the side, her ears following, a wide smile on her face. "Shade, you're awake," the Espeon cheered as she licked her left paw slowly, giving him a long stare that he got lost in.

"Eirene... Where am I? And... Can I get... some water..." I managed asking, finding it hard to talk with my mouth and throat feeling utterly dry and my voice softer then it usually is.

"Heehee, sure." She cocked her head to the side, an ominous blue sweeping her eyes as I caught a rectangular bottle floating towards me with clear liquid in it, most likely water. "And you're in the Pokémon centre after being treated for an infection, so you might feel dizzy and your throat will feel sore for a while. I think that's all he said for me to tell you..." She looked around and her eyes closed as she placed her left paw on the bed I was laying on, "Oh! And you might have to get comfortable here as you're going to be in here for a while."

She tilted the bottle in my mouth with her physic ability I had rarely seen her use. The cool substance slid down my throat and gave my throat a short soothing feel before it began to throb softly again. In the process I swivelled some water in my mouth to wash out the dry taste that was dwelling within it.

"Really...?" I blinked my eyes, licking my lips as the bottle lifted into the air and onto a table that lay beside the thick, springy bed I was lying on. Seeing I couldn't turn my head, I could only see what was in front of me and in the corners of my eyes. Not much to look at really besides the white roof, a white, comfy pillow my head was lying on, and the Espeon who was sitting in front of me. "I guess I could get use to it as long as your here with me."

"Yeah... about that..."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Gal walked into the room I assume, leaning over me and inspecting my chest with his hands. "Glad to see you awake," he said cheeringly, placing a thin, woolly sheet of some material over me, just below my neck and making me feel warm.

"Is it me or is everyone acting cheeringly over me waking up?"

The Gallade blinked his eyes, turning his gaze to Eirene and giving her a mischievous grin. "You're probably just feeling a little off, after all, you've been out for a week, you know," he said with seriousness, folding his arms with a stern look on his face as he turned back looking at me.

That definitely took me by surprise, knowing I've been out for a week. I've never been out for that long and I never planned to. "And yet I still feel completely drained after a week of rest..." I murmured with a smile curving on my muzzle.

"Gallade, she's up, though she's scared and refusing us to go near her. She keeps asking fo..." I heard a feminine voice say before it suddenly stopped.

Gal rubbed his head and began walking away, "I'll be back in a second, keep him distracted for the time Sa... Eirene..." he shouted out as he exited the room, again assuming that with my lack of view.

"Where'd he go off to?"

"Sally got injured after you collapsed and she's been under intensive care..." she looked up and blinked a few times, turning her head to the side afterwards.

The poor Eevee, I thought she was the one that would have no injuries and walk out of it with a smile on her face. "Hope she's okay, I feel really bad for her. She deserves someone who cares for her and gives her what she wants..." I made an attempt to move my body, finding it intensively hard as my bones ached with each paw I moved.

I caught a blush on the Espeon's cheek, catching it when I touched my front right paw to her left paw, having trouble to get onto my feet from my current position, laying on my side looking like I had been trampled on by a stampede of Stantler.

"Why are you blushing Eirene?" I questioned with my eyes peering at her with confusion.

She closed her eyes, ears flipping to the right and her head tilted a tad to the left, a wide smile placed on her as she laughed hesitantly. "Nothing..." she blinked a few time and stamped her paw on the bed, softly, "my... my memories a little hazy myself... I just had a... recollection... of us," she added onto her 'nothing' with uncertainty, lowering her head as if she had done something wrong.

It took me a few seconds to figure out what she meant, but I replied with an, "Oh." Odd, she wasn't normally ashamed of the things we done, she sounded like she was conflicted by something. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly as she was acting differently. She usually showed affection towards me of some sort, but she was just sitting there with contemplation written all over her face.

Her maw opened suddenly, a loud, tiring yawn escaping her as she kneaded the bed with her front paws, relaxing her weight onto it quickly, closing her eyes with her head leaning on the bed as well. "I'm tired..."

"Okay..." I replied oddly, getting a feel that she was isolating herself for some odd reason, her personality seemed to be different then I remember her to be. "You can lay with me you know," I said as a tease as she tilted her head and blushed once more. Something was definitely different about her, memory loss wasn't the whole truth. Though I let it pass as I felt tired myself and wasn't really motivated to question everything with what I did still lingering in a tiny crawl space of my mind.

"I... Uh..." she crawled forward a few inches, as if conflicted about doing what I asked before she finally made herself next to me and laid near my stomach. "There you go," she stated as she placed her head onto the pillow, the backside of her head was all I could see as I managed to place my paws around her in a hug. She curled within it and a small purr murmuring throughout her body.

I gave her a peck on her neck, nibbling at her fur shortly after, feeling a shiver down her spine as her purrs got louder. Surprisingly, I fell asleep from a strange exhaustion within a few minutes trying to process my thoughts about Eirene, and who or what I was becoming.

* * *

A small notch to my neck woke me up with a small yelp, glaring wearingly and tiredly at a hand touching my neck, smooth to the touch and soothing me back into relaxation as I felt it glide along my side, running through my fur.

Purrs vibrated through my body; in return I received a small giggle from an unknown source. The pitch was high, making it hard to determine I've heard it before. I'm sure I haven't as I can't recall such a laugh.

Following the hands with my eyes, viewing pale pink skin along the way to a sleeve of green clothing, making me guess it was a human. I couldn't exactly see what the human that I was looking at was wearing with her leaning on the bed in a way that I could only see her face, long brown hair dangling on the sides.

"I see you're awake with your new trainer," I heard Gal say from behind me. I averted my eyes from her and placed my face back on the pillow.

Although my body was giving a vibe of happiness as the human continued to stroke my fur, I was torn on the inside with my mind all of a sudden realising everything up to now in detail.

A sigh escaped me as I flicked my ears in disappointment. My throat still had a throb and small stinging, and it felt dry like before. "I'm... I'm happy for it... what was your name again...?" I said with no exact feelings.

"The names Tanya and you don't sound too happy about meeting me?" There was a small pause before I realised she replied to my questioned. With Gal here, I was able to communicate with Tanya as he was able to manipulate her mind to understand the speech of a Pokémon, though it wasn't a permanent effect.

"Can I get some water...? My mouths dry and sore..." I felt the bottle at my lips within a few seconds, being tilted before a gush of water tipped into my muzzle and coated my dry gums with a cleansing, but tasteless drink. She was holding it like I was a kit being hand fed, a rare sight if I do say myself. Though I was hand fed when I was a kit, by Lacy if I remember. I didn't like it one bit as I remembered that she used to dress me up with bows and dresses that didn't suite me.

She tilted the bottle away and I turned to look at her again, smiling softly and attempting to stand or sit whatever I was capable of. I managed this time to get up onto my feet, stretching weakly and softly as I sat onto my haunches shortly after and viewed my surroundings.

Gal was on my right, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms folded and gaze directly at me. Tanya leant back, sitting on the left side of the bed, using her palms to balance herself on the bed. She wore a green sleeved topped that held nothing spectacular, but it matched her green sparkling eyes in that matter. Her lower body, being hard to tell exactly what type of shorts she was wearing, but they were blue and sagged at her knees.

Further study of my surroundings made me realise I was still in the Pokémon Centre. I lowered my ears, pouting as I didn't see Eirene anywhere near. "Where's Eirene?"

"She's missing..."


	5. Farewell

**Into The Moonlight: Farewell**

"She's missing..."

My heart dropped a beat, turning to Tanya with confusion and fear, "missing! What's that mean!" I demanded out of fear that my question be answered, exchanging glances at my new human trainer and Gal.

Tanya had her head lowered and placed her head onto her palms, sobbing quietly by the sounds of it. Gal on the other hand looked away and held himself tense; getting a hunch that he knew something.

"She just happened to run away after..." he turned his back and walked in circles, looking down and grumbling. "I thought I..." he collapsed forward by accident, he managed to grab onto the end of the bed, stopping him from falling to the ground. "That was silly," he had a wide grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head hesitantly.

My heart at that point felt like it stopped, she ran away, why? What caused her to run away? I felt something in me dislocate itself, I don't know what it was, but a small shudder overcame my body and tears seeped at my eyes, though I had never tried to cry, nor had I tried to hide them. They were forced.

"Why did she run away? Why?" I repeated with my body slumping onto the bed and taking a snivel as tears slid down my eyes.

Gal crossed his arms and placed his head to the side, "No clue..." he said hesitantly with a lack of concentration, me noticing it knowing now he was hiding something.

"You're hiding something, you solve problems, and she would have told you something that, cause her to do something stupid..." I stated as I stood on all fours, my voice stinging with my voice rising, only increasing the discomfort in my throat. "She was lying with me when I went to sleep earlier on this bed with odd behaviour," I added with a sob, my ears lowering and more tears spilling forward.

"Earlier? When you awoke, she was being cared for in the room next door. The only one with you was Sally, who stayed by your side until you awoke." I heard Tanya explain as I held my gaze at Gal's expression changing from stern to guilt.

"Sally..." my tears stopped, my mind piecing together fragments and the information Tanya just told me. "Is Sally an Espeon?" I asked as I heaved myself up and sat back on my haunches. I received a nod from Tanya as she wiped away tears that stained her skin, Gal looking away as if he was the criminal of a crime.

"...It's my fault she ran away... I told Sally to pretend to be her and she fooled you with ease... as she didn't look like she was going to pull through. But she woke up after you had and I'm still baffled by that..." he started as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his arms in his laps. "I carried her in here when you and Sally were sleeping together, you hugging her... She flailed out of my arms and that's about all..." he claimed as he placed his arms crossed again, that was like his signature move.

Confusion took me at that point, Sally played as Eirene because Gal told her to, just to hide me from the truth. "Where's Sally?"

"Crying at her home," Tanya stated as I saw Gal flail his arms, beginning to tell her off for not being quite, which I was beginning to like about her. She was truthful from the moment I saw her.

I ignored it and jumped off the bed, staggering as I fell forward and hit my chin on the tiled floor. I got back up and staggered out of the Pokémon Centre, not giving a care on what Gal was telling me to do. He was supposed to solve problems, not cause them.

When I reached outside, the sun shining brightly onto the town as I viewed where I was, I found myself faced with so many things. The fact that I realised the town, was confusing, they mustn't have moved yet. That would explain why Gal and Sally were still here now that I think about it.

So much ran through my head and I found that the only place I could go was in the forest surrounding the town. She would of had to run into there, yet in which direction and when. I didn't know how long she had been lost and how long she was alone.

Yet, I didn't care where I ran, I wanted Eirene and I was determined to find her... to fix myself. I didn't feel myself since i heard she's missing, something was missing within me and it was beginning to cloud my senses. It was something dark and twisted as I didn't like the feel of it one bit. So I ignored it as it was what was important now, it was finding Eirene that was.

I made myself into a random direction of the forest, running hopelessly and pointlessly as I had no plan, I was just sure that this was the right direction to go.

* * *

My body lay near the river, the sound of continuous streaming water like the cries of the one I love, raging on with one thing causing it. But the cause was unknown until I found where she was. I was lying near the bed of it, glancing into the water and watching my reflection as I found myself different.

I had stopped running around, taking a breather near the river as it was my only way to get back to town, if I chose the right way anyway. That was only if I found Eirene though, I wasn't leaving her out here if she was here in the first place. I also stopped as my throat was burning and I needed something to cool it off. My breathing was incredibly heavy and my body was unbearably tired.

The image of me was what I looked like; it was the same, but deeper inside, their lurked darkness. My crimson eyes were holding a new entity within them... each second alone now was bringing me down to a point where I was blaming myself.

It was true actually, it was my fault. If I managed to identify it was Sally who was sitting next to me when I awoke, this wouldn't have happened.

"You can't help but give in, can't you?" my reflection said with a grin on its face.

"Can't help what?" I asked my reflection with confusion.

"The dark impurity in your heart, you know it's there, you just have to let it run your body. You'll feel so much better, you'll feel relieved."

Dark impurity? I had a dark impurity in my heart. "That's a lie! I can't have that...!" the more I forced the idea of not having it, it made sense that I did. I wanted that Weavile to die in my clutches and I done it. The feel of killing a creature, a living creature was something... Shade could never do that...

"And you are not Shade, are you?" the reflection said as the river turned to the darkest of nights. A replica of me emerged itself from the once clear river, woven in black tendrils as they slithered around me and grabbed my paws with no delay.

The reflection I was staring at held deep red eyes that were broken, looking in them showed the fear and lust of hurt in them, of pain, of darkness. I tried to avert my gaze, but I was entranced by them as the dark tendrils began to tighten and burn my body, sending jolts of pain throughout it.

"No..." is all I could manage as the tendrils yanked my body forward, having no difficulty at dragging me as I laid there with the surge of pain gone and only thoughts of malicious desires corrupting my mind.

I felt pain in my heart seep away with ease, my body laboured completely as I felt relaxed in the daydream of what I am. The small piece of lust for hurt accompanied me before it seemed to settle me down with each pull I felt from the tendrils that were dragging me into the blackened river.

The sounds of screams from the river, agonizing, painful ones were running through me somehow from the tendrils. They were like a link from darkness itself, collecting me to become what it wanted from me...

I turned my head towards the water as the tendrils encompassed me fully at a sudden accelerated rate. Darkness covered my eyes and I saw nothing but emptiness. A place I was somehow familiar with.

_"To see yourself true..."_ a female voice echoed through my head, one familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it.

The emptiness was somehow familiar, but I wasn't ready to take it into my mind. I could feel lust, desire and need envelop and enclose around my heart and clench at it, trying to pierce it and destroy it and weave itself into the impurity of those who have lost themselves.

_"Counting the faults that cradled you back..."_the voice repeated as I was lured to it.

_"Those who have lost themselves are of impurity and those who craze blood and death of others with sadistic pleasure... something that I know Shade wasn't and isn't going to become."_ Who was this voice, it sounded so familiar...

_"To be abandoned and forced... forced..."_

I opened my eyes wide, glimpsing at darkness itself as the tendrils began to weaken themselves around me. The sudden change of darkness began to change my body, feeling pain surge through me as I forced myself onto my feet.

_"To darkness..."_

They all began to diminish; leaving only what started this, my reflection of impurity, what took me into almost complete darkness. I conjured my mind with glimpses of my memory, my rings radiating a bright yellow as I got onto my feet.

I hung my head high as I glanced at the shadow of my darker ambitions backing away with uncertainty. A shining figure behind him, that held my gaze before it disappeared in a ray of light, stunned me as its figure was somewhat familiar.

"How...? You're meant to give in!" The dark Umbreon called out, lowering its head and growling weakly. The river under it remained black and dark, tendrils pooled around him, sparks of dark electric energy pending itself between the snake-like appendages.

"To see myself true and counting the faults in my life. To be abandoned and forced to darkness. To yield a shattered glimpse of love, and turn the darkness into light," I murmured as I realised what I said, unwillingly, something was controlling me that I couldn't explain, but it was warm and right with the presence of another spirit within me, something that I hadn't felt before.

The Umbreon turned its head, "Love? Light? All that to stay weak, and content to have happiness at the end of the tunnel?" he chuckled loudly and hissed for the tendrils to surround me once more. This time they circled me continuously, making no attempt to attack me as if stalled by something.

Something in me clicked, something that had been lost and now felt it was fallen into place. I took a step forward, having a feel that I had to beat this former impurity somehow, and the way to do it was printed across me, but I was unsure if I could go through with it.

_"No! You can! Show your darker ambitions that you hold power in the darkest of situations,"_ the voice once again echoed again as it finally keyed its way into my mind. _"Do it for me, show the darkness you can tame it like you did me!" _

I placed another paw forward, my paw stepping into the rivers black water and creating a spark of dark energy that tried to snake itself onto me, failing as golden sparks countered them from the rings on my body.

The next thing I knew was that I lunged at the shadow, making it disappear completely as I landed in the blackened water face first, and feeling pain course through my body.

"Just remember, I'll always be lingering within you, and I'll strike when you're prone to give in." a voice echoed before it diminished, not the feminine one, but the one that tried to blacken my soul.

The tendrils wrapped around my back from the water, pulling me down into it somehow as they wrapped themselves around me and constricted every part of my body, making me gasp for some air after several minutes, gushes of bubbles emerging in great quantities, light swirling alongside it and soon nothing came into existence.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I got a view of my surroundings, standing onto my feet as my fur was standing on ends, even though it felt drenched and matted. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest with how scared I felt, my body shivering as my fur was soaking wet for an odd reason. That was a dream, wasn't it? My fur was soaked and my dream that I hope was a dream was me lastly drowning in water.

"Ironic... isn't it..." a female voice echoed throughout the location I was in. It was dimly lit, able to make out most features of the den. This was my den, and that voice was Eirene. I looked around and caught Eirene sitting on her haunches, staring at me curiously.

"What's ironic?" I said cheeringly as I begun to make my way to her. Her head was lowered and she sounded like she was sobbing.

I felt my body stopped suddenly and my body flung back against the wall when her face swung up. I fell onto my side as I gazed at her with confusion, "You found me at a river like I did you just now. You awoke scared and trembling in fear like I did when I awoke here." She paced forward and sat down in front of me as I saw her fur to be matted and dirty. I assume it was safe, so I got onto my feet carefully as I expected her to send me flying again, but she didn't. "And you want to cry to me like I did to you," she added as I fell forward, landing below her as a small yelp made its way out of me when I hit my neck onto the ground.

Tears streamed down my face as she crawled closer to me and pushed me onto my side and hugged me softly. I rubbed my head into her chest, crying louder as I felt her coo for me to stop crying. "Eirene... it was so dark... I was so scared..." I said to her with all the truth I could in my voice.

"It's okay, just pour your heart out and I'll listen to you," she assured me, licking me on my forehead. I snivelled and placed my head on the floor as I slowly but surely came down from my crying fit after several minutes, trying to forget the darkness.

"How did I end up here...?" I asked after I got to thinking of what I done last, remembering I was lapping up some water at the river, catching my breath after having ran aimlessly around the forest, waking up here with my Espeon..

"I found you lying in the river, submerged in it, might I add," she began with her licks continuing along my face, licking my already drenched fur. "How did you end up in it?" she asked as she pushed her head back, blinking a few times as I stared hazily at her violet eyes.

That's a good question really; all I remember about it was that I was drinking water in my sad state. Unless that dream was real, and I was merely blocking it as a fact, being too scared to face dark impurity. "I think I'm breaking down... I had, I think anyway, a dream that I was being pulled towards darkness and hatred..." I glanced away, looking over at the entranced of the long, narrowed tunnel that led to the den, "it had to be a dream though... reflections can't talk..." I murmured in my raspy voice.

Her eyes were wide open when I turned to look back at her, her tail coiling around my right hind leg with small jolts. "Well you're here now so the dreams over," she pointed reassuringly.

I shook my head as I didn't want to talk about myself, not now anyway. "Why did you run away?" I questioned her straight out as she leaned in close to my face as we laid in each other's paws, lying on our sides with our breathing settled and similar.

"It was stupid of me, but when I saw you with another Espeon... I thought you were cheating on me..." she removed herself from me and stood up, walking a few paces away. "But it was Sally... finding out after she followed me and found me in tears, here. Realising it was her and I had missed her evolution, and had made a fool of myself... I've been here for two days waiting for you to come," she explained as her voice became angered and her tailed flicked a small amount in anger, "you made me wait here, alone, cold, hoping you'd show up any minute..." she lunged at me and rolled me onto my back with her paws pinning me down as I remained calm. "But you never did, I had to go out and find you... swimming unconsciously in water!" She sobbed as she held her head near mine, her tears strolling down and falling onto my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... It was my..." I stopped as she leaned forward, placing her lips on mine and kissing me passionately as her cries increased in speed.

She leaned herself back as she blinked the tears that remained at her eyes away, "It's not your fault, it Sammy's, no one else's!" she quickly went back to the kiss, making me shudder and purr along with her in a tender moment, before once again she pulled away, "just promise you'll never leave me alone again."

With a nod from me, I leant forward and gave her a kiss with a small sting in my throat that I was ignoring at this point.

A few minutes passed and I was conflicted about what I didn't see about the difference, Sally was no different in appearance then Eirene, anyone could make the mistake, right? But I did suspect something of personality, though I didn't say anything. How stupid of me.

"This may be a bad time to say this, but your voice sounds funny, like you have a Pachirisu in it. It sounds all raspy and squeaky... but it's cute for you," she smiled as she sat on her haunches and pawed at the ground, her claws retracting and scraping the once solid ground.

"Squeaky?" I cocked my head to the side, dumbfounded as it didn't sound squeaky for me.

She nodded her head and drew a small circle with her claws, "have you decided who you're going to live with? After all, when I go back, we'll probably be leaving straight away," she said suddenly with a change of her happy attitude to a more serious one.

I gave a sigh as I placed my head on the ground, drooping forward my body and lying on my stomach, pinning my ears back. If we were to leave straight away, that means I wouldn't get a chance to talk to Lacy... and I remember Gal commenting that Tanya was my new trainer.

I stood up and walked to the entrance of the den with my mind decided. I gestured with my head to follow me, or lead me back to town as she must know the way back. I didn't.

She was standing by me as I leaned on her, falling asleep suddenly as I saw darkness veil over my vision and attack me from all sides.

* * *

The feel of licks on my face began to stir my body from a comfy slumber. A sudden movement made my body fly in the air, opening my eyes quickly as I slammed into a metal wall with my head, falling back down and landing on a green sought of pillow.

My head was throbbing as I placed my paws on it and began rubbing it, trying to make the throb go away.

"You okay!" Eirene said as she licked my forehead, having to nuzzle my paws away to sooth it.

"Ngh... That hurt... What was it?" I said as I began to purr and relax with her licks, though her looks continued and I slowly began to seep into impurity of darkness...

"Were in a moving truck, and it's quite a bumpy ride so far," she laughed, rolling me onto my back and laying on me, her weight being a way to hold me from flying in the air again if they were to hit something.

"So..." I looked around to see we were surrounded by furniture of all variety: chairs, couches, tables and others that were covered with plastic, boxes that were tied and stack securely, although they shook softly and made me fear that they would collapse. There was also the pillow we were lying on, not secured by anything but our combined weight. "I guess I should be happy," I continued with a sigh, placing my head on the pillow.

Eirene gave a lick at my nose, giving a small whine, "You're not happy? Why?" she said as she placed her paws on my chest, supporting herself as she gave me a look of weariness.

"I'm scared... I just want the darkness to go away..." I cried verbally as I gave Eirene my gaze of emptiness. I truly didn't feel happy at the situation, not after my awkward dream, and my sudden collapse into sleep and waking up here without goodbye to old friends. I was feeling less and less myself...

"Don't worry... just think of me if that shadow Umbreon tries to pull you into his mind," she cooed as she placed her weight on me and gave me a warm embrace, leaning her head next to mine and making a whistling tune that was soothing.

I realised what she said after a few minutes after she had settled me down, shuffling herself so she was lying her head on my chest while still looking at me. "How did you know..." I was cut off as I heard a voice in my head.

_"Because I was there, aiding you through thought as you were being consumed by the darkness,"_ Eirene gave a small smile and I was in a little confusion, though I knew she just spoke through her mind to me.

"...Thank you..." I said as I pulled her up with my front paws and hugged her, rubbing my head into her matted fur, "But please don't read my mind without my consent... I know you would have or have... but it's an invasion of privacy..." I claimed as I placed a small peck on her muzzle with a smile forming on mine during the small affectionate act.

"Okay... only with your consent..." she paused for a few minutes, rising up and down my chest as I breathed along with her, mine slightly faster, but just as quiet. "Can I now?" she pleaded with a lick on my chin.

Shaking my head as we jumped together thanks to a bump on the outside of the moving vehicle we were in. Sometime during our moment in the air, we swapped places and I ended being on top of her when we landed back on the pillow. Man the driver was reckless or the ground must be extremely rocky with how high we went then.

I looked over her body as I shifted myself so I was sitting on her stomach, looking down and noticing how dirty her fur was. "Look at your grimy fur, all dirty and muddy..."

She looked to the side and gave a small sigh, "I want it clean, but I have to wait to reach home before I can have a nice bath and feel my fur to be sparkling clean, and a nice grooming along with it..." she murred afterwards and curled her body.

"All that in... two days you hid. Don't you know how to groom yourself?" I joked but she took it offensively as I felt her paw slap me across my face leaving me a little dazed as I lifted my paw and felt where her paw had struck. The small sting came after and she just gave out a giggle as I rubbed my left cheek with my left paw.

"That's what you get for saying that you little joker, though I think you should still pay up in more ways than one," she said as she flicked her ears to the side and stared at me with the corner of her eyes, grinning with mystery at me as she remained curled with her tail slithering up my back.

Was she actually thinking of mating? In a moving truck? "Yeah... I'm not exactly up for mating; I don't feel in the mood for it." I gave her a smile as I leaned down and kissed her, feeling the tip of her tail push the back of my spine hard and begin massaging it, setting me into a small purr.

_"Who said anything about mating?"_ The Espeon stated in my mind with a smile during the kiss. I leant back and cocked my head to the side, baffled by her response. "I'd prefer you to groom my fur... and I want to have a little talk with you about our future." Her voice showed she was begging for a nice groom that I would happily give her...

* * *

The way I fell onto the pillow that Tanya set up for us in my new house was clearly out of shock. I collapsed on it with all my thoughts concentrating on the offer Eirene gave me and surely was a hard one for me. Was I ready of such an… obligation?

Only an hour in and I was already conflicted by more than darkness or saying goodbye to friends. Though, Eirene wanted what many couples wanted in love and was surely deciding this with me if I were happy to it. Yet, the question was if I was actually ready to be a father to a kit, or litter. She said she was in heat and wanted me to help her with it and produce offspring, as she said it. At least now I knew what offspring were now, and that strong aroma I had smelt emanating from her.

I gazed at the ceiling of the walled house, nothing in particular to say besides big, empty, lack of coloured walls and a white ceiling that was the same as the walls. There were boxes stacked around, but they would soon disappear when everything was arranged and furniture was adjusted and placed where everyone liked it.

My ears twitched when I heard Eirene's laugh from the bathroom, getting the bath she wanted with haste so she didn't feel dirty.

Though I waited by the pillow for her to finish, she had told me she had a surprise for me when she finished and I was looking forward to something to brighten my day. Even though feeling Eirene lie next to me made me happy and to be in her embrace as we would lay side-by-side talking and getting to know each other better, that made my day then mating did. Sure it was pleasurable and really intimate with one another, I found it somewhat wrong and demeaning in a way. Hard to explain as I'm filled with conflicted feelings, there probably making me more detailed about everything I questioned.

I was so deep in thought that I must have lost track of time as Eirene was splashing me with water from her, laying on me as well and slightly matting my fur as it absorbed some of the water that dripped from her.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She said quickly as I realised I wasn't lying on the pillow anymore and instead in the basin of a big, white tub that was filled with a small quantity of water that was soaking my back and matting it. It was lukewarm at least and I assumed my surprise was a bath, yet I was only guessing.

"How did you get me in here?" I asked as I tried shifting my body but found she held me down with no attempts to let me go.

"The answer you give determines the answer I give you. so did you want to have a scurrying child to be cared by you and me?"

I gave a small nod as I had decided I would like to have a son or daughter for one reason, it would make me happy to have someone look up to me for advice and other things I thought they would need of a father.

"Well that answer means you receive an answer of me dragging the pillow here and tipping you in here with a fair amount of effort while you were thinking," she giggled as she leant her hips against my loins and began rubbing up and down. "And without further ado," she bent down her head and gave me a kiss as she used her tongue and try and find entrance in my mouth. _Let's get to making one."_

That mind talking she does got at me and I was questioning how she managed to speak to me in such away, but I thought love came first and that was what I was focusing on.

Not exactly to be honest, I was thinking of that Umbreon, it said it would attack me when I'm prone and that it was still within me. Then Eirene said to me that she had aided me through thought, that echoing voice through my head was her during that out of place dream.

But how? That's really what I wanted to know, and when I had a chance to ask her she just replied that love works in mysterious ways. What was that suppose to mean in such a situation? Was I like at deaths grip or something? Well I'm here now, so that says that I'm lucky... Lucky to have someone who was willing to take care of me after I had failed my own promise to her...

_"Your promise wasn't broken as you're here with me now with my number one wish hopefully coming true after all the years I wanted it,"_ she said through my mind as I gave her a frown.

"I told you not to do that..." she stopped me as she placed her paw onto my muzzle.

She gave me a long stare with a mischievous grin on it, her paws placed on my chest as she leaned in close, passing my muzzle, her muzzle just a few inches away from my left ear. "Oh... but I can give you the feel of what you really want. I can see what you like most about the whole mating act," she whispered as I felt her breathe on my ear before teeth nibbled at it and bit down hard, me giving a yelp as I didn't expect that, "after your punishment, that is," she grinned seductively and tossed her hips against my exposed flesh as she began to grind herself against it.

Punishment? What punishment? I was beginning to shake before I got an answer from her mentally, making me shudder as I didn't think she actually was still holding it against me. Now I can see why Gal hates her mind reading.

_"You failed to see the difference between Sally and I, and you made me wait for you. Those 'mistakes' deserve you some punishment of some sort, don't you think?"_

I leaned my head back, giving out a small yelp that turned into a yip. Now this was something I was looking forward to her mind reading, she was going to get at things I wanted from her. I was eagerly waiting for my punishment in a happy, but scared way, knowing that I was going to be in for a... thrill...

It was somewhat of a farewell present… leaving behind others to receive a new sort of… life… A gift rarely given and hard to receive… only if you're willing to except yourself into new responsibilities…

I was.

And the ability to think I could have something with her that our love can nurture is what would be my key to looking forward to a bright future. If nothing goes wrong that is… I had to keep myself up going and not fall back. I don't want to fall to darkness and be lost forever… that's why I think a child will make me look forward to each day…

The End…


End file.
